Things go differently at the Disir's cave
by LdyJulanna
Summary: Who was disapponted that merlin didn't tell Arthur the truth at the cave of the Disir ? well here is my take if he had ..:)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know about anybody else. I've always thought that Merlin should have told Arthur the truth when they went to visit the Disir. So here's my take on that. This is only my second attempt at a story. Writing is not one of my greatest things; but the ending of the TV show bugged me a lot. So here goes the story picks up right after the Disir give Arthur his ultimatum on magic.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Arthur and Merlin are sitting around the fire outside the disir's cave.

"So... what do you think I should do Merlin?

"About what sire?"

"About the Disir's ultimatum of course you fool. What did you think I was talking about? My wardrobe the weather? Really, Merlin."

"I couldn't say, I'm just a servant sire."

Merlin says, with his eyes darting away fiddling with some pebbles by his boots refusing to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Ha, since when is being a servant ever stopped you from giving an opinion? "Asked Arthur,

"What's with, the sire this sire that all the sudden? I can barely get you to do that when we're in Camelot." says Arthur

While casually kicking rocks and sand in Merlin's direction. Also he secretly wonders, what in the world could be wrong with Merlin? He seems to be getting more and more agitated. Arthur wonders maybe if it's because Merlin is afraid to express his opinion.

"Look Merlin, I know that I'm the king and you're my servant. Maybe when we're in Camelot, or at least when my father was alive we couldn't exactly be friends. Publicly we have to protect a certain image. But, we're not in Camelot right now. We you and I… well... like I said you fool you've never had a problem giving me advice before. Even when I didn't want it. I can't believe I'm saying this and later on I will deny it; your advice has been good. Right now… I need your advice. Do you believe that there is such a thing as some good magic? That it's possible for me to allow magic back in Camelot and have it be a good thing?"

Merlin listen to Arthur talk his pulse speeding up... thinking to himself.

 _This can't be happening again not again. I've already given up a chance to convince Arthur to bring back magic Once. I had to do it then because if I let Arthur kill his father Arthur would never have been able to live with himself. I couldn't let that happen no matter what the cost._

 _Can I make that sacrifice again? Can I really tell Arthur that all magic is bad? I can't do this again. I can't keep lying he just told me that he considers me a friend, but if I tell him... what's he going to do? What if He decides to execute me?_

 _How can I protect him? How can I help him be the once and future king? How can I keep standing and his side and still lie to him?_

 _I mean, he just ask me if I thought all magic was bad even after what happened..._

"Merlin! Are you listening to me? "

"What oh yes sire I uhh, uhhh, should go get some more firewood" Merlin said,

Hopping up and turning away towards the woods. Arthur stands and grabs Merlin forcing him to turn and face him.

"Why are you doing this Merlin? You know we don't need any more firewood. Why are you avoiding answering me? Is it because you are a servant? You know that really doesn't matter to me anymore except for what's necessary publicly. At least you should know that by now. Are you afraid, that if you give me your opinion there will be repercussions? Is that it? I know you've always had a fondness for the Druids remember? Thanks to you I ended up defying my father and saving Mordred. I just want an honest opinion... Up until now you've never been afraid to be honest with me. So what's the problem? What are your thoughts on this matter, why now do you think you cannot be honest with me?"

Merlin turns his face away and dropped to his knees head down abasing himself before his king.

"If you only knew my king."

Merlin chokes out with a harsh laugh that sounds as if he's fighting to hold back tears.

"Please your Majesty, I cannot speak on this matter to you. I cannot do this again. Especially after what you just said. Please do not ask me… All I've ever wanted to do is to serve and protect you and Camelot… please..."

Now Arthur is thoroughly disturbed. Obviously there's more going on here than just the Disir. Never in all the years Merlin has been his manservant had he ever abased himself in this manner, and though Arthur may have joked that Merlin could be a little more subservient. Now that he's seeing it for real strangely he's finding it very distasteful. Not at all as satisfying as he thought it would be. In fact quite the opposite.

"You protect me? Arthur says with sarcastic amusement in his tone which falters. As he watches Merlin hunch even further into himself as if to ward off a painful blow. Oh for the love of Camelot! Would you quit your blathering, and just tell me what is going on with you? So we can get back to the matters at hand." Arthur says. While pulling Merlin to his feet.

"You, really don't want to know this sire."

Merlin says walking a few paces away to put some distance between himself and Arthur.

"The hell I don't. Especially after the last few minutes, and Merlin stop addressing me as Sire we aren't in Camelot right now... it's disturbing. "Arthur says fighting a smile.

Merlin looks longingly at the woods. "Maybe I should go get some wood first. ...

"MERLIN!"

"ok,ok, Ok...Sorry S-Arthur "

Merlin squares his shoulders and looks directly at Arthur. Arthur notices tears glinting in the firelight on Merlin's face. Now he walked towards Merlin placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, you silly fool you're acting like I'm going to order your execution. What could possibly be as bad as all that?"

"You just might," Merlin says with resignation.

"Don't be daft" Arthur said, giving Merlin shoulder a hard shake. Merlin puts his hand on Arthur's opposite shoulder and squeezes.

"It has been an honor to serve you Arthur."

Arthur makes an exasperated noise. He is about to demand again that Merlin get on with it; when Merlin takes a final deep breath and says in a rush. As if he stops he'll never finish.

"I hope someday Arthur, that you will be able to see why I couldn't be honest with you about this before. Please know that I never wanted to lie to you. It was the only way to help you fulfill your destiny, which is my destiny. I care too much about you as a friend not just as a king. I have magic Arthur... I've had it since I was born. I've only ever use it to help people. In Ealdor I only used it to help with the planting or if it was an emergency of some sort. For the last few years that I've lived in Camelot I've only used it when I had to. To protect you or in the protection of the people of Camelot. This I swear, so you see I cannot give an opinion on whether you should bring back magic to Camelot. Honestly, because all I've ever wanted is for you to know of my magic and be okay with it. Still trust me, and for magic to come back to Camelot. That is my heart's desire. So I can't in good faith give an opinion on what you should do without you knowing the truth."

Merlin stared at Arthur waiting for a reaction the one he got was not what he expected. Arthur doubled over laughing. Merlin isn't quite sure what to do. He expected, a lot of things but not laughter.

"You have magic." Arthur gasps out between laughs. "Yeah right Merlin. If you wanted me to give magic a chance you didn't have to make up a story. I figured you might because I know you're close to Gaius, and I know he used to practice. You could have just said so."

Merlin shakes his head sadly and points Arthur's attention to the fire.

"Arthur, Arthur listen to me this is not a story. It has nothing to do with Gaius. I have magic, _**lumirie dragconae.**_ "

Arthur go's stock steel, as he watches a small dragon shape. Leap out of the flames of their fire. Circle the fire twice then disappear back into the flames. Merlin turned his attention back to Arthur's face noticing he's went deathly pale. Arthur jerks his arm out of Merlin's grasp. The next thing Merlin knows everything has gone black.

 **Reviews and suggestions welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here go's the second chapter** **I hope you like it please bear with me this is only my 2nd story reviews and suggestions welcome**

 **Chapter** **2**

Arthur sat straight down on the ground staring at his hands. Then at Merlin lying prone on the ground. Did I really just knock Merlin out? Arthur shakes his head trying to clear it. _What was he supposed to do now? Why did Merlin have to go and tell me this? Now, of all times? I thought he was my friend._ A little voice inside his head that sounded suspiciously like Merlin replies. "He told you that now; because he is your friend you clotpole." Arthur makes an inarticulate sound; somewhere between rage, frustration and anguish.

 _Why Merlin? I thought you were the one person I could trust above all else!_ Again that voice replies, "why can't you trust him now?" _"Why, why? Because he's a sorcerer! That's why! For one, and for two he's lied to me about it for all these years!_ "

Arthur secretly begins to wonder, if the stress of everything that's been happening coupled with Merlin revelation has finally drove him mad? As the voice answers again.

"Really, Arthur now who's being an idiot? According to what he begged you to understand he's had magic since you've known him. Longer even, he was born with it. Until these last moments. You trusted him with your life just fine. Not to mention, telling you the truth appears to have worked out really well so far. Surely you realize, he couldn't possibly have told you about his magic during your father's reign. For if Uther found out it would've been a death sentence for Merlin. He didn't want to put you in the position of having to choose."

As Arthur listened to the sense the voice in his head made Arthur became very ashamed of the blossoming bruises on Merlin and the blood on his own hands. Obviously, part of him agreed with the voice. Because, after all he was having this conversation with himself. Therefore, he is extremely grateful that he didn't accidentally kill Merlin. "Awe... You care if he dies... Maybe you're not such a big clotpole after all"

 _"Good lord, not only does my inner voice sound like Merlin, it insults me as well."_ Well given his reaction. He could certainly now understand Merlin's earlier behavior. Every time he thinks of the sound of Merlin's pleas... _"Please your Majesty, I cannot speak on this matter to you. I cannot do this again. Especially after what you just said please. Do not ask me. All I've ever wanted to do, is to serve and protect you, and Camelot please_ _..."_ _Anyone else in Merlin's position, would have seized the opportunity to manipulate me into allowing magic back in Camelot. Yet, he tried very hard not to give an opinion._

Arthur shakes his head and rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand; and is shocked to find wetness on his face. He hadn't even realized he was crying.

Why was he crying? _"Because, I almost killed the one person I would go to with this problem. For trying to do the honest and right thing by me. Just because, I didn't like what I heard. I despised my father's quick temper and unreasonable judgments. Now, here I am guilty of just the same!"_

 _"No! The question is what am I going to do now? There's only one thing that can be done for now. I will not be forced to execute Merlin until we've had a chance to have a real talk. So, it's time to speak to the Disir."_

As Arthur makes his way back through the cave toward the three sisters weird he wonders, is this the right decision?

 _"This is the only decision left to me. I may not understand everything. Why Merlin did the things he's done. However, I do know that he is not evil... If that were the case; I would have most likely been dead long ago."_

As Arthur approaches the dais occupied by the three women; clad in dark robes with hoods pulled low over their faces. They speak to him. Three voices chiming in Unison.

"Why, have thee return so soon? Arthur Penndragon, you're given time is barely started."

Arthur replies, " I need no more time my decision is made. It is the only decision that I can make at this time."

"We see, and what is this decision that you have come to?"

"Considering, things that have just come to my attention. I will give my word that people will no longer be hunted in my kingdom just because they have magic. I will also give my word that I will consider lifting the active ban on magic in Camelot. Once I have had a chance to go over a few things; and make appropriate provisions to the laws."

The voices reply again in Unison, "You mean, you wish to confer with your servant? The one called Merlin to you. Whom you called friend, and yet beat when you found the he had magic."

"Yes," Arthur replies trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

"Are you giving us to understand, that after you speak to this servant of yours; that you will allow magic to return to Camelot? You beat him for having magic. How is this supposed to help us trust your word?"

Arthur looks at the ground and then back up. "All you need to know is that I don't see how it's any of your business... I am ashamed of how I reacted to the news of Merlin's magic. Although, it is his having magic. That lets me now consider that there may be such a thing as good sorcery. There is however, a great deal that I still need to work out for the good of all considered."

Arthur watch's as the sisters exchange silent looks between each other. Then, as one turn back to face him.

"We will grant the healing of your knight, and accept the terms put forth by you for now... In hopes that Emerys may indeed be able to help you... Do not go back on your word to the mouthpiece of the triple goddess for it won't just be you who pays the price. Heed this warning Arthur Penndragon... Go now."

Arthur turns to leave the cave when suddenly he turns back. "Wait, who is this Emerys you speak of?"

The voices answer in Unison. "Leave our cave take your servant and go!"

Arthur makes his way out of the cave, still puzzling over the mystery of This Emerys. _"It seems like a name I've heard somewhere before... But where?"_ As Arthur comes out of the entrance to the cave he looks two where he left Merlin to find a strange green robed figure looming over him. He's shocked at the spike of fear and fury that runs through him. _"What the hell?"_ Arthur goes charging forward." Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing to Merlin?" To Arthur's annoyance the man, for now that he's closer he can definitely see that the green robed figure is definitely a man remains silent.

Arthur unsheathes his sword "I am-"

"Arthur Penndragon, yes I know we've met."

 **I do apologize for the wait for the update. My personal computer is currently down on having to borrow my husband's at the moment that I can only use at night. Already have some ideas for the third chapter hope you enjoy :) fill free to comment I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, thanks you're reading my story as always amusing comments are welcome here goes chapter three! Hope you enjoy...:)**

 **Chapter three**

Seeing that the old man does not seem to be bothered at all by his sword. Arthur starts to feel a little ridiculous with it out. Putting away the sword. Arthur replies, "I think I would remember if we had met sir." Still Bending over Merlin the man looks up and replies. "Would you now? Is that so? Sure about that are you?"

"Yes." Arthur replies reasonably wondering just what in the hell this man was playing at?

"Well, in your defense you were unconscious with an arrow wound you're back when last we met."

"What the-" Arthur starts, meaning to ask the man exactly what he was talking about? Because he had never been shot in the back with an arrow... But just then vague memory flashes through his mind. _He and Merlin were being chased by bandits. He leads them to take refuge in the valley of the fallen kings. Just as they had got far enough in that he thought they were safe. He felt a sudden searing pain just below his shoulder blade. He started to fall, Merlin caught him. "Come on sire, we have to keep moving." Merlin what happened?" "You've been shot with an arrow sire." Merlin Had said. He had replied, " oh, so nothing serious then." He remembered he had said it to try and lighten the mood Merlin had seemed so frantic._ Arthur was drawn out of the memory and back to the present. By the sound of the old man's chanting and his eyes flashing gold. "What are you doing? You better not be harming him!" Arthur yells.

"I am not the one who has harmed him. I am only healing him. Besides, what does the great Arthur Penndragon care of a lowly servant and sorcerer?"

Arthur answers through gritted teeth "That is really none of your business! You should know though that Merlin is more than a mere servant to me.

"If that is so then you sure do have a funny way of showing it Penndragon." The old man said with a slight smile. .

"How do you know of his magic? And who are you?"

"If you must know, my name is Tailisen my name will mean nothing to you. I was sent by those who wish to see that destiny, you might say prophecy of the sorcerer and the once and future king come to pass."

"What prophecy? What does this have to do with why your here? And why you seem to know me?"

Arthur watches as Tailisen pulls a blanket out of nowhere that looks as if it's made of Grasses and the earth itself and gently tucks it around Merlin. Then comes to stand before Arthur. "As I told you, I was sent to help ensure that the prophecy of the sorcerer and the once and future king comes to pass."

"The once and future king I've heard that phrase before..."

Tailisen smiles kindly. Though he doesn't say anything." Merlin called me that... When, when I was about to give up. Morgana had taken over Camelot. She was holding my father prisoner. Merlin came to me. He said I would think of something. That I would make everything all right. That he had faith in me. Because I was the once and future king. I didn't think much of it then. I thought it was just part of his pep talk. It wasn't was it? He knew of this prophecy!"

He knew of this prophecy! Anger flared through Arthur. A find quick hot anger mix with betrayal. "He never told me. He only pretended to be my friend so he could fulfill some prophecy."

Tailisen shakes his head in dismay. "You know that is not true Penndragon. Why is it time and time again you put your trust in those. That would hurt you? Yet, you push away the one person who has shown you nothing but friendship, love, devotion, and loyalty beyond all reason."

Arthur laughs, "Merlin? Merlin you mean? Merlin is this person who has as you say shown me friendship, love, devotion, and how did you put it? Oh yes, loyalty beyond all reason. Right, because spending years as my servant and hiding the fact that he has magic. Now, that's loyalty yeah."

Arthur's laughter is cut off quickly. As he sees raw fury flash through Tailisen's eyes. Arthur could hear the suppressed rage in Tailisen's voice. As he answered.

"If this is how you are all the time Penndragon I do not know how in the name of the goddess Merlin endures you. He truly considers himself your friend. That was the reason he told you the truth this night. When he realized that you yourself considered him a friend he could no longer conscience keeping his magic from you. You have no idea the pain and indignities and sacrifices that he's endured. To be by your side, to be your friend. To protect you And Camelot. With never a complaint. There are few, who could have withstood what Merlin has for his love and faith in you. And survive, let alone never receive any acknowledge meant of their actions."

Arthur, is stunned by Tailisen's words. He was angered that Merlin had kept his magic secret. He also assumed it had to do with his father. He never thought there might be more to it. He tried to think of something appropriate to say. And smiles as he hears Merlin's words in his head. "You _really are a cabbage head sometimes and you've got to work on your people skills."_

 _Arthur clears his throat. "uh, look your right. I'm sorry there are things that I don't know. I would ask Merlin but uh... Anyway, you have truly got me curious as to how much I have missed and the way you make it sound. I doubt Merlin would tell me everything. Especially when it came to the hardships for him. That is just not his way. That much I do know. It is one of the things that made him different and that I admire about him. You seem to know things. Maybe you could tell me the things that I don't know."_

 _Tailisen's face goes from angry the happy as he grins wide. "A king who apologizes... I think I begin to see what the young warlock sees in you. If you truly want to know and are willing. I can do better than telling you. I can show you."_

 _Arthur looks at Tailisen a minute. Then replies, "I'm Willing."_

 _Tailisen nods, holding up his hand to Arthur "Then come."_

 _ **Sorry about the abrupt stop;) As I said before I was on my husband's computer so I could get the story down before I lost the muse. I usually dictate do to a disability and his computer is not as tuned as mine, for Dictation Hence the mistakes. (Which I hope to have corrected the biggest part of. :) ) I hope you enjoyed as always comments suggestions and movies welcome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, and thanks for reading I finally have my own computer back! yay so hopefully I'll get more chapters done on a regular basis soon as always thanks for the reviews comments and suggestions welcome.;)**

Chapter four

Arthur stared at Tailisen's outstretched hand. He yearned very much to know exactly what it was Tailisen wanted to "show" him. Especially, if it had to do with Merlin and this prophecy business. He looked over at Merlin and then back to Tailisen. "I can't exactly go wandering off into the woods with you and leave Merlin unguarded."

Tailisen's eyes dance with amusement as he waggles his fingers at Arthur. "You know Penndragon you're concern about the young warlock's safety is most amusing. Considering it was you who nearly beat him to death earlier this night."

Arthur took a menacing step forward. Eyes blazing with anger and shame. Tailisen raises his hands palms out in placation. "Forgive an old man, I realize now that you truly regret what happened. Do not worry for your Merlin's safety. I have used a very strong healing magic. So that by tomorrow all will be healed except for maybe some discoloration. For I know how important it is to him to be by your side. Also, the blanket I covered him with is not an ordinary one, it has been enchanted to make anyone who lies beneath it invisible. Bandits could walk within inches and never see him."

Arthur watched Tailisen... "G _o with a strange sorcerer, to who knows where? This is insanity! Then again I've done worse in the name of honor why not for truth? The truth from a sorcerer...strangely though I feel as though I can trust what this strange man says... What if Merlin comes to? What if he's disoriented? I can't just leave him alone. Trusting his safety to a magical blanket. If anything should happen to him here, now... "_

Tailisen stands there with a bemused look on his weather beaten face. As if he could hear Arthur's inner struggle and was just waiting for him to choose. As if this was a test of his character. Lending credence to the mind reading theory. As do his next words " Merlin will be perfectly safe, the blanket shall hide him should anyone passed by. Do not worry the healing spell I put on him will keep him asleep and healing until we return. As I've said I mean neither of you any harm. I was sent to ensure that the prophecy shall come to pass, this requires both of you too be well and together. This rift between you must heal. There can be no doubt in one's heart about the other. So you must come with me. See what there is to show, see what the young warlock has been so afraid to share with you. Because I believe it is only then that you two will be able to truly trust one another and meet your full potential. You have my word no harm shall befall the young warlock."

"His name, is Merlin" Arthur studied Tailisen a few seconds longer. Tailisen cocked his head he wore an expression that Arthur couldn't exactly read. Amusement and something else "Merlin... Merlin yes, indeed I do apologize." On the end of that strange exchange Arthur reaches out and accepts Tailisen's outstretched hand. "Oh, you may want to hold your breath I hear it helps."

"What-" just then Arthur's words were cut off by the strangest feeling he'd ever felt in his life. Sort of swirling like running in circles to long as a child and tingling from head to toe. He tried to look around but he couldn't see anything but a great fall of mist. Just as he was about to panic he came to himself again. He could feel that he was still gripping Tailisen's hand. Yet when he looked around he could tell he wasn't in the same place as before. Merlin was nowhere to be found. Before he could ask questions he stumbled away from Tailisen's grasp to be sick in the nearest bush. "Oh dear, it's been so long, I had forgotten what effect that mode of travel Has on pure mortals. I did tell you to hold your breath did I not?" Tailisen didn't wait for an answer. "Well it doesn't matter there was no time to travel the long way."

Arthur, finally having stop being sick. Looked up in confusion. "What are you going on about? What in the hell was that? Where are we?" _Looking around his surroundings look vaguely familiar._ _Yet, I can't place it._ "I know this place ..." Tailisen smiles, I suppose you do… someone in your position..."

"Where are we?" asked Arthur,

"You said you recognize this place. So why ask me where you are? Unless, you do not trust yourself. In which case my answer would make little difference." Tailisen replies wearing an expression somewhere between perpetual innocents yet amused. Arthur starts to make an angry reply. Then just shakes his head chuckling. "Something funny Penndragon?"Tailisen asked, Arthur shakes his head dismissively. "Not really it's just that, your last answer. Reminded me of some of Merlin's ramblings. It makes me wonder?" Tailisen raised a quizzical eyebrow that would have made Gaius proud. This made Arthur grin even wider. "Are all Sorcerers born with a talent for the cryptic? Or is it part of the training at magic school?" Tailisen let lose a strange laugh that sounded oddly like wind through the trees.

"Glad to see you still have your sense of humor Penndragon! However, we did not travel all the way here for a geography lesson come... come... follow me." With that He was off moving through the trees without a look back to see if Arthur was following. Tailisen is moving at a surprisingly smooth pace for a man his age moving through the woods. _"Is he floating? Or are the woods themselves giving way to his passage? Oh come on, now I really am losing it!"_

Just as Arthur caught up with Tailisen He noticed that indeed the woods themselves seemed to truly be giving way to his passage where branches and bushes clung to Arthur's hair and cloak. Yet as Tailisen passed it was as though the growth simply was not there.

Arthur was forming a question. When he looked up and saw that they had come to the mouth of a cave. He expected Tailisen to stop but he continued into the cave without missing a step. Arthur halted, then from within floated the words "Are you coming Penndragon? Or has the famed courage of Camelot been greatly exaggerated?" _"No choice, right then. I swear Merlin, if I die in here I will come back and haunt you." Arthur said, fighting a smile at the thought of haunting Merlin. Arthur stepped through the dark maw of the cave. To find that the inside was brighter than he expected. This could have been due to the crystals jutting sporadically out of the walls in different places reflecting the light from the doorway. The strangely illuminated interior of the passageway made it easy for Arthur to follow. Until the passage lead into what could only be the main chamber of the cave. Here Arthur found Tailisen standing with his back to the passageway. In front of what appeared to be a spring or natural pond of some sort._ Since Tailisen has his back to him, Arthur decides to take this time to look around a little better marveling at all the crystals scattered about the cave. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _He'd never seen anything so beautiful not even in the royal treasury of Camelot... Well wait... I have seen one thing. The crystal... The crystal my father was obsessed with once. What was it called...? The crystal of Niethed I believe, yes. That was it._

Arthur comes to stand beside Tailisen.

"I have seen a crystal like this before in the vaults of Camelot." Yes, I suppose you would Have, as I once told Merlin… the crystal you speak of was hewn from these very walls." "My father said, that the Crystal in the vaults was the only one of its kind …." "He believed what most do. That the Crystal he possessed was the only one of its kind and that's for the best. Very few people ever see this place. This is the crystal cave. It is believe to be the very heart of magic itself. If this place were to be destroyed then so would all magic and all magical beings. So usually it's only the most powerful seers and magic users that are shown this place when there is need. As there was when I brought the young warl-I mean Merlin here." Tailisen said.

"But then-" Arthur started to ask, but Tailisen cut him off and directed him to look at the water in the small well. For now that he was closer it did indeed look more like a shallow well then a pool or pond. With a smile that was starting to make Arthur nervous. Tailisen said, "Time is passing look up on the water and hopefully you will find what you need." Arthur nodded feeling like he should apologize for something though as usual in these situations he had no clue for what. He looks into the clear water and as he watched the water fogged. Arthur felt Tailisen's hand on his shoulder his other hand passed over the water as he spoke words Arthur did not understand. Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw Tailisen's eyes flash gold. Then before him the fog cleared revealing images. "What is this?" Arthur asked.

"What you need to see of course!"

 **Hope you enjoy as always**

 **Comments and reviews welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5 The real Merlin finally part 1

**OK... onward to chapter 5 as always thanks for reading ..:) Reviewing or commenting welcome! And special thanks to mersan123**

 **A/n OK, this chapter is a little long. Sorry about the guys. But there's just so much Arthur should be shown. After all these finally meeting the real Merlin! There so much he needs to know so he can patch things up with Merlin…** **So I've decided in order to do it justice. I have split this part of the story over two chapters. I really hope you like reading it. As much as I did writing it.!**

Chapter 5

Arthur watched mesmerized as the images formed a clear picture of a young boy, with that head of hair and those ears, it could be none other than Merlin... Arthur chuckled as he watched a very young Merlin toting a basket all most bigger then himself. Arthur was about to make a comment. Just then three more figures appeared in view. The biggest, steps even closer to Merlin. He yells to his buddies. "Hey guys look it's the fatherless FREAK! FREAK, FREAK,FREAK." Arthur flinched at the words. Although, No one would ever dare speak to Prince Arthur that way let alone King Arthur. He could however remember the pain he felt every time someone said. "Oh, your highness you have your mother's eyes."

Arthur was white knuckling the side of the well. As he watched Merlin was viciously shoved back and forth between the three bullies. Arthur hears little Merlin's plea's."Just let me go please? I have to get these things home to mother." The biggest of the bullies grabs a fistful of Merlin's shirt. "Hey, guys! The fatherless freak needs to get this stuff home to his mommy" the last was said in a high nasally faucet-to voice that grated on Arthur's nerves. Arthur could see little Merlin's fist mottled at his sides. yet he made no move ever in defense of himself or attack on the bullies. As the other boys destroyed the contents of the basket he had been carrying." I do not understand this Arthur says to the Merlin in the well. You told me you were born with magic... why let that lot get away with abusing you like that?" As if an answer to Arthur's question the images in the well changed. Merlin was now standing in front of a house that are there recognized as Hunith's this image provided a clear view of Merlin's face.

A chill ran through Arthur just as he saw Hunith open the door. For he realized that the damage done to young the Merlin's face was not that different than what he himself was responsible for doing. He thinks for a second he might be sick but then the sound of Hunith's frantic voice brought his attention back to the well. "What's happened Merlin? What if you done?" Arthur watches Merlin walk into the house. Shoulders hunched. Arthur is both surprised and confuse by Hunith's reaction.

Arthur had met Hunith before she did not seem like an unreasonable woman and yet her son whom Arthur knows she loves very much. Comes home looking like that and she accuses him of being in the wrong? Arthur found himself talking futilely back to the well. "It wasn't his fault," Arthur watches Hunith turn Merlin's face from side to side. "My poor boy, please tell me you didn't use any magic Merlin?" Arthur could see Merlin's jaw clinch as he answered.

"No mother, I did not use any magic. Though I should have. I wanted to very badly." Hunith forced Merlin to look straight into her eyes. "No, Merlin you should never use your magic unless it is you're very last resort." Arthur watched, As Merlin let out a frustrated growl. Much to Arthur surprise, he found himself in an agreement with Merlin.

"What good is having powers like mine if I can't use them? I don't want to run the village or take over the world." Hunith smiled affectionately "of course not Merlin I wouldn't believe that of you for one second. That's not the issue." "Then what is the issue mother? It's not that they hit me I can get used to that." Arthur saw Hunith flinch at the idea of her son getting used to being hit. "They destroyed our supplies things we need to make it through the winter that we saved up for that you especially work hard for.

They destroyed it all while I watched. When I could have stop them with a blink of my eye. I don't mean hurt them. I mean just stop them from destroying our stuff. Can you understand how that makes me feel?" Arthur was shocked by the depth of emotion Merlin was expressing he couldn't have been more than 10 maybe 12 at the most. To have to feel that way at that age... There is definitely more to Merlin then Arthur ever realized. What scares him the most is that he knows he's just started seeing the things the well wants to show him. Arthur refocuses his attention back on the well as he listens to Hunith's reply. Taking Merlin's face in her hands. To make sure she has his full attention.

"Listen Merlin, I know this is hard for you to understand now. You are special I don't just say that because I'm your mother. You have a magic like no one has seen before your father was special to its part of the reason he had to go away to protect us and himself but in the end that wasn't enough because too many people already knew of his powers. And you my boy have more power than your father ever did."

"What's the point of having all of this so called power if I can't use it? Not even to help people" Arthur himself thought Merlin made a good point. And they both waited to hear Hunith's answer.

"I have no doubt that you were given all that power for a reason, a good one. I believe in my heart that you have a great destiny to fulfill. But love, Ealdor is too small a village to risk using magic in. All it takes is one person to go running back to Camelot with rumors of powerful magic in this little village. I can't lose you like I lost your father."

"Mother, Ealdor lies within king Cenred's lands not Uther's." "Merlin, you must listen to me. When it comes to magic the king of Camelot is neither fair nor rational. If he were to ever learn of the magic's that you can do he would hunt us both down and see us both burnt on the pyre. He wouldn't care that you would never hurt anyone with your powers. To Uther of Camelot anyone or anything having to do in any way with magic deserves death or destruction. In his mind; to the point that when it comes to his crusade against any and all things magic whether the other royals exactly agree or not they do not stand in his way for any reason.

Listening to what Hunith told Merlin gave Arthur all heartsick feeling. He knew she was telling the truth. He just couldn't help trying to imagine what it must've been like to be Merlin. As he watched once again the images changed ... The same scene as before this time though this Merlin was much older in fact this couldn't have been long before Merlin came to Camelot. Merlin's carrying a basket again. And it even looks like the same lot of idiots as before. At this Arthur begins to rant.

"Surely for the love of all that's holy he'll do something now?" But no things were going just about the same as they had before. Just when Arthur had decided that this nifty well of images was trying to drive him mad. A figure came running up who Arthur recognized as Wil Merlin's friend that he met when he went to help defend Ealdor. As he watched, the three bullies cornered Wil and they definitely had the upper hand. Arthur watches Merlin's face carefully, he can see emotions flit across Merlin's features anger, frustration, fear and finely something like resignation. The knowledge that he can't stand by and watch a friend take a beating that was meant for him when he could stop it. No matter what the risk.

Without even pausing to put his basket down. Merlin blinks, his eyes flash gold and the three bullies are picked up by an invisible wind there in each thrown back into a tree trunk where they all hit their heads and are knocked unconscious. Leaving Wil looking at his friend Merlin in shock. Merlin looked like he was about ready to puke or maybe pass out the spot. Arthur didn't think it was from the magic he used rather that someone had seen him use the magic. Wil, just smiled... "We could have a lot of fun with that."

" _I guess I am the world's largest Prat. Wil finds out about Merlin's magic and he starts thinking about the pranks they could play. I find out and nearly beat Merlin to death._ On the heels of that thought came another. _He really didn't need my help defending Ealdor, but if he could have told me of his magic with my planning and his powers... Things could have gone so much better no wonder Wil was pissy._

With those thoughts the images in the well started moving faster... Hunith's conversation with Merlin in Ealdor about how he and Arthur needed each other. That one probably came first because of Arthur's last thought. And then the images went back to Merlin Calling Arthur out for his treatment of that servant. Arthur recalls that he instantly but secretly of course admired and respected Merlin. His actions were incredibly brave for a servant. Not one of his knights would have stood up to him like that not for merely tormenting a servant. They all seen it as the prerogative of his station.

" _If I admit it to myself, Merlin's actions that day were the start of our friendship. Even though you did call me a prat. It was so refreshing to have someone speak to me as a person instead of a prince even if they were insulting me. And that is what you've always done."_

He then sees Gwen and Merlin's conversation while Merlin is in the stocks. He realizes with the start. That he not only owes his physical life to Merlin more times than he even realizes yet, but also that if it weren't for Merlin fearlessly treating him like a person and keeping him grounded he would not have Gwen as his beautiful queen. Granted, she helped with some of the grounding. He chuckles remembering her telling him off for being rude. Then being embarrassed and turning red because she had lost her temper with him.

"As _scary as the thought is now if it weren't for Merlin I would not have allowed myself to give Gwen a chance"_ he shivers at the thought of Gwen not being his Queen.

The more he watches the more Revelations occur. The next day in the market square when he challenged Merlin.

Arthur has no clue how he missed it then. _" Yes I do, I just don't want to admit it. I was so arrogant and cocky back then I couldn't see what was right in front of my face unless it stroked my_ ego." He watches the altercation between him and Merlin in the marketplace and he can see now what he couldn't see then. Merlin is using magic to stay ahead of his blows. Not really trying to fight back just merely make it look as if a lowly servant is giving a cocky prince a run for his money. All this time Arthur thought he won that fight taught Merlin a lesson. When truthfully it was Gaius's look of annoyance that distracted Merlin and allowed Arthur to think he won.

The images start shifting again.

Merlin saving Arthur's life from the knife in the banquet hall. The very deed that earned him his place as Arthur's manservant.

Valiant and the enchanted shield he watched in awe and horror as if he didn't recognize Merlin as the events unfolded. Merlin witnessing the snakes during the tournament. His conversation with Gaius, and Gaius convincing him he needed proof Merlin catching Valiant and feeding the snakes. Merlin going to Arthur. The snake killing Gaius's patient. Arthur watches himself take his embarrassment at his father's unfounded ridicule out on Merlin.

Arthur is confused as he watches Merlin take a torch off the wall light it in literally a flash of his eyes. ( _"Geez... Merlin why don't you use that trick when we are hunting, traveling or hungry?!")_ Merlin, continues down into the lowest part of the castle. Which as far as Arthur knew the king had declared that part of the castle off limits for safety reason's going back as far as Arthur could remember. _"What are you up to Merlin?"_

Down and Down Merlin goes through a massive iron gate that ends in a big cavern with a Ceiling that opens to the sky... "HELLLLLOOOO...I know your here! I need some advice...come on please!" _Just who was Merlin talking to?_ Then Arthur heard the clinking of a great chain. All of a sudden the great dragon landed on a stone slab in front of Merlin. At this site Arthur's feet gave, he expected to hit the floor, instead he land in a stone chair. That seemed just that right height for viewing the well. Arthur looks around for Tailisen who meets Arthur's eyes with a smile and shrug. Arthur nods, a thank you to Tailisen once again returning his attention before him to Merlin and the great dragon. _"I can't believe this! My father kept a great dragon chained under Camelot. No wonder he attacked Camelot. Though he looks to be chained pretty securely. There's been rumors about a dragon under Camelot since I was a boy. If he's been down there all that time why break out now? Something tells me I might just find out._ " His current train of thought makes him really curios _._ As the dragon addresses Merlin Arthur is indeed glad for the chair.

"What's troubling you this day young warlock?" asked, the dragon.

"I can't do this. I can't protect Arthur I have failed." Merlin said. Sounding completely discouraged. The dragon calmly watched for the next few minutes as Merlin frantically paced from one end of the platform to the other. After a few minutes the dragon calmly asks. Is Prince Arthur dead? Merlin stops pacing and faces the dragon throwing his hands up in the air in comic frustration shouting "No! He's not dead yet. No thanks to him or Uther! Will they listen to me? No, what could pour stupid Merlin know? He's just as servant…"

"Merlin!" The dragon said sternly. "That's not you talking. That sounds like Uther talking. You were born with more power than most sorcerers accumulate in their entire lives'. You came to Camelot to find out the reason for your powers. Arthur is that reason…he is your destiny, as you are his each of you is one side of the same coin."

Arthur on the outside of the well and Merlin both made a disbelieving rude noise at exactly the same time. This made Arthur laugh," Well at lease we agree on that though maybe I should be insulted?"

"This is not a joke! Young warlock" the dragon said sternly. "The prophecy of the sorcerer and the once and future king was recorded in the time of your ancestors." "What is this prophecy?" Merlin asked. Arthur sat forward in his chair to listen intently because he really wanted to hear all this prophecy as well. To see if he could understand what it is about this prophecy that inspires Merlin to have so much faith in him. _At least until tonight Arthur thought feeling his chest squeeze tight._

" **When good magic's are all but gone; the magical Guardians of man;**

**have all but fled;**

 **and the last dragon shall walk the earth;**

 **along with the last of his soul kin;**

 **that's when more darkness shall;**

**rise than ever before;**

 **So too shall twin souls be born;**

 **Two sides of the same coin shall they be; though at first they know it not;**

 **A child born of magic;**

 **With magic by his side;**

 **HE shall rule the great kingdom of Camelot; The Once and Future King with the sorcerer Emerys souls entwined;**

 **Shall bring peace and magic back to mankind; in so doing they shall bring forth the time of Albion whose Guardians they shall forever be entwined.**

Shocked too stupid to react. By the weight of the prophecy he just heard. Arthur is once again brought two inappropriate laughter by Merlin's reaction. He watches as Merlin just stares at the dragon as if waiting for him to say more when he does not. Merlin then puts his hands on his hips. "Oh, is that all? As if I don't have enough to do. Here Merlin not only are you responsible for a spoiled Pratt of a prince and his future kingdom. Here's an idea, let's make it so that you're both responsible for the whole bloody world! Yeah, now there's an idea. Oh, by the way neither one of you can do it alone so yeah you better get used to each other. Or, more to the point I had better get used to being treated as the village idiot." Merlin said with some discussed. "Thanks for your help Dragon. I'll be off now someone's got to figure out a way to save the Pratt."

The shame becomes almost palpable as even after his inexcusable treatment of Merlin. Merlin still literally risks everything doing a spell in the open at the tournament to expose the snakes and saves Arthur's life.

He watches Merlin enchant the lance that Lancelot uses to kill the Gryphon.

Merlin find's a cure for Gwen's father. For the ...weird sickness... that seemed to come from the water. Arthur remembers Merlin manipulating him to kill a beast in the water. What he did not know then. Because his father forbid Gaius from speaking about it was that the beast was conjured by the sorceress Niemueh. Of course his father's blind hatred and twisted sense of justice leads to sentencing Gwen to death. Since she could not explain how her father was cured. So in the kings mind somehow that shows her responsibility for causing the sickness. Arthur is filled with an eerie sense of fear as he watches Merlin burst into the council chambers declaring he is the sorcerer responsible for curing Gwen's father. Arthur laughs out loud as he watches himself explain to his father that there's no way Merlin is a sorcerer he's just drunk and in love. Then all the sudden there's the white haired old man that got the blame for that incident.

Arthur's breath died in his chest until he thought he would suffocate as he realized that Merlin and the red robed old man are one in the same. Just as it was the red robed old man who he blamed for his father's death. But that can't be exactly what happened he realizes that he knows the old man is Merlin. There's been too many times that he has just seen Merlin literally risk his life to save the king. Surely the answer will reveal itself.

Images fly by he is somehow collecting the gist of what happened in them. Without them slowing down. It seems to be the ones such as the one in front of him now that slow. Maybe it's the moments where he has hurt Merlin in some way. He's watching himself refuse to believe Merlin when he says that Agravaine and Morgana are up to something and he shouldn't trust them. Watching the confrontation makes him want to kick his own ass for being so unnecessarily hateful.

Then suddenly his father's dying he sees himself ask Merlin and Gaius about magical cure possibilities. Only this time, He can see Gaius and Merlin only pretend to look for a sorcerer powerful enough and brave enough to set foot in Camelot. Arthur watches as Agravaine takes a horse and fleas the castle where he meets up with Morgana and tells her of Arthur's plan to use magic to heal the king. She then makes a talisman which she tells Agravaine to put on Uther saying to him that the talisman will calls any healing spell to fail or backfire no matter how strong the sorcerer. Arthur's hands tighten painfully on the chair arms. As he remembers his actions towards the old sorcerer/Merlin just when he thinks he can't feel any more shame. It's made worse by the conversation he's hearing that he didn't know about last time.

Gaius and Merlin are having a heated argument.

"Merlin you must listen to me!" Gaius pleads. "Don't do this you can't it's too dangerous even your powers aren't inexhaustible. You know how the aging spelt tires you out. Now on top of that you want to do major healing magic of the kind that some can't perform at all Merlin you can't. You just can't. You could end up in a coma or it could kill you. What if he catches you? He won't be grateful Merlin if that's what you're thinking. I've known Uther many years I'm loyal to my king but if I have to choose between you or him right this moment it's going to be you. Merlin… This was Odin's doing not some magical monster or spell. Maybe it's just Uther's time? Have you considered, that if… If Uther were to die here tonight or tomorrow you'll be safer all people who have magic will be."

Arthur listens to this and is shocked to learn how much danger Merlin is planning to put himself in for a man who on more than one occasion let it be known he could have cared less if Merlin lived or died. Merlin's reply to Gaius cut Arthur to the bone. He could not stop the tears that started flowing unchecked down his face.

"Have you seen Arthur Gaius? He's a mess. I will not hurt my friend just to make my own life easier and make myself feel safer. Arthur has already lost his mother. I know what it's like to watch your father die in your arms and not be able to help him. I don't know how that would affect Arthur. He is… He's important to me if I can spare him that pain and possibly give him back his father then that's what I'll do. Even if it kills me. Besides, maybe this is what I need so I can stop lying to Arthur and tell him the truth about myself who I am. It's not about him knowing what I've done for him, for Camelot. I'm just so sick of having to lie and hide. Just like now you're right it would be easier if I could just go heal Uther as myself. But who knows maybe this will help get me their one day maybe this will help Arthur see that not all magic is bad. Instead of just what Morgana has shown him. So that maybe when he's king he might lift the ban of magic use in Camelot. It's not fair Gaius Morgana shows him all the bad. I use good magic to help him almost every day and yet he sees none of it."

"OK my boy, OK I understand let's not keep them waiting."

Back in Gaius's chambers Arthur looks around for Merlin he must be there for why else would it be showing Gaius's chambers? Arthur's eyes Passover Merlin's form three times before registering that is what he was seeing. Where the hell is Gaius's? " _Oh, yeah that's right probably listening to me rant about death to all magic users."_

Merlin look so frail curled up in the corner of the small room he uses. Arthur didn't think he could get any skinnier than usual but he had. Which seemed strange because from the sobbing. It didn't seem that long after the failed spell or rather sabotaged spell. This must be evidence of the dangers that Gaius mention. All Arthur could make out was I'm sorry I don't know what happened. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I don't know what happened I'm sorry over and over and over.

Arthur turns around and addresses Tailisen "Turn this off. I've seen enough. I understand now I owe Merlin everything. You are right, about his sacrifices an indignities. I-"Arthur's voice broke on the last few words and he had to stop and clear his throat before he could continue. I think what upsets me the most is that I am personally responsible for making Merlin's life harder than it had to be on some occasions. If Merlin can forgive me for what is happen this night I promise things will be different. Merlin will be treated as he should be for all the things he's done whether he likes it or not Arthur finishes with a chuckle." Tailisen inclines his head toward Arthur in acknowledgment of his promises to Merlin. "There's a few more things that the well must show you. After that I will return you to Emerys." Tailisen said the name with a wide grin and raised eyebrow as if he were waiting for Arthur's reaction Arthur just shook his head repeatedly " I just can't picture Merlin little Merlin the big bad Emerys. That the druids practically worship as a deity. Not to mention sending Morgana running screaming at the mere thought that he's near. I believe you because I've seen the visions of what Merlin/Emerys did on the isle of the blessed and so on. I guess part of my problem is the knight and warrior in me just doesn't want to accept that someone I've personally used for a training dummy could've took down myself and my best knights without even breaking a sweat. Come show me these visions I must see. I need to check on Merlin. I have lots of apologies to start making." Not to mention, magic blanket or not I can't leave Merlin unconscious and alone in the woods all night. Do not worry for Emerys's safety. Do to the nature of this cave time runs differently inside the cave than outside it. You may feel you have been away for a few ours, but as far as the world outside this cave is concerned it has been less than 30 minutes since we left Emerys.


	6. Chapter 6 The real Merlin finally part 2

Here you go…thanks for reading next chapter coming soon I hope you enjoy….:)

^v^ Ldy. J. ^v^

Chapter 6 The real Merlin finally part 2

With the assurance from Tailisen that he had not been Away from Merlin As long as he feared. Arthur closed. his eyes so he could at least try and regain some semblance of his normal as Merlin would probably call it "prat" composure. Arthur almost had himself fooled. Until he opened his eyes to the frozen Image of a defeated and broken Merlin in the corner of his tiny little room. Arthur not having much experience with the emotions the visions were causing, He was definitely being over whelmed. After all, since his birth the show of any other emotion but strength was punished as unforgiveable weakness. He thought Sort of sadly of how before Merlin and Gwen he was sure his father loved him. He thought he knew what it was to love and be loved. Merlin with his nagging questions. _"Are you scared? Because if you are that's OK…. Do you love her? Why not? Why can't you? How can you ignore what's going on? What does your station have to do with it? Can't you change it when you're king? Why not?_ " made Arthur face up to his real feelings. And Gwen patient but persistent giving him the truth. And not letting him get away with hiding behind a mask. They are the ones that truly taught Arthur, what it was to have people really care. Not just about a title…but the person behind it. Or more truthfully under it. Arthur was so far in his own head with all of these thoughts. That he didn't notice, Tailisen had set out a small intricately carved cup. Beside it was a small piece of cloth on which some cheese laid. These items were on a small stone table near the chair he sat in. It wasn't until Tailisen's hand crossed in front of Arthur, headed for the water. That Arthur noticed the changes in the room. Arthur quickly laid a hand on Tailisen's arm before he could clear the water. Presumably to move on to one of the visions he had spoken of. Arthur looks at Tailisen. "If you don't mind I would like to see what happens to Merlin here. The day after my father died. I didn't see Merlin for another three days. Gaius always had a valid excuse. Helping with the funeral arrangements, picking herbs for him, had to go to the next town to get special ingredients." But I know now none of that was true. I need to know what really happened. Tailisen nodded his head and stood back. "I have laid out food and drink such as there is. In case you might need refreshment."

"Thank you," Said Arthur.

"Your welcome, sire. Arthur raises an eyebrow at Tailisen's use of that title for him. Tailisen just shrugs. "From what I've seen of you this night. I too now believe you will be the once and future king. So long as you and Emerys are together."

Suddenly the images in the well start moving again. Arthur watches while the emaciated form of Merlin continues his litany of "I'm sorrys, I don't know what happened, it should not have happened, it worked he woke up, Arthur's never going to forgive me! How can I face him? How?"

Gaius walks in the front part of the Physicians quarters. Merlin? Merlin, are you here? Gaius makes his way to Merlin's room. He looks in, and seeing the bed empty, is about to turn and go. When he hears a barely audible sob followed by "s-s-should haave listen to y-yy-ou." I-i-i-t's all my fault. I have killed any hope of magic returning. As, well as any hope of Albion."

Gaius moves into the room until he is standing over the huddled form of Merlin. Now, Arthur can truly see Merlin for the first time. Arthur and the Gaius image gasp at the same time. "What the hell?" Asks Arthur. Then he hears Giaus's obviously strained voice. My Boy, What have you done to yourself? Arthur, with his chest so tight he can't draw breath to speak. Reaches for the cup at his side. After a deep drink of the strange fruit juice; He is able to ask "Yes, Merlin what has happened to you?"

For Merlin wasn't just skinny. His skin was sallow. Stretched so thin you could see the bones underneath his skin. He looked uncomfortably like a corpse. As Arthur watched, Gauis reached down most likely to feel for a heartbeat and hissed. Drawing his hand back. "Like Ice, his essence…his life force is leaking away. _"Well stop it!" Arthur found himself saying. Then feeling silly, because of Corse he already had or none of this would be happening now._ Gaius, studies Merlin his eyebrow raised, visibly steeling himself. He grabs Merlin shaking him roughly. "Merlin! It's Gaius... you must fight this!" Grabbing Merlin, under the arms. Somehow Gaius gets him standing and propped up on the bed in a sitting position. Merlin feebly bats away Gaius's attentions. "Please Gaius just let me go…" at Merlin's words Gaius's hands still. He parses lips in disapproval. "Oh, I see so that's what you're about? Giving up, are you?" not understanding this exchange Arthur pulls, an eyebrow imitation that would make Gaius proud. While listening intently to make sense of what he's seeing. "What about Arthur?" Merlin, makes a sound somewhere between agony and a sob. "Gaius, don't you understand? It's too late. You were right, I should've listen to you. I tried to save Uther and instead I kill him. Now Arthur hates me how could he not I killed his father." Gaius pulls a medallion out of his pocket. Arthur recognizes it as the one Morgana had gave Agravaine in a previous vision. "No Merlin I don't believe you did." Gaius says Holding up the medallion.

"I found this around the king's neck it's been spelled to rebound healing magic. Uther would have died for certain if you had not tried to heal him. That's a fact. Uther woke up. Which means that your spell did indeed work. There must've been a delay as the charm tried to reverse your magic. Probably because you are more powerful than most. There was never a chance of your spell working as long as Uther was wearing this medallion. Though I don't believe Uther was the true intended target. " _Arthur noticed, that Merlin appeared to be coming around as he tried to focus on one Gaius was telling him. Although his physical appearance was still greatly disturbing._ "I don't understand" Merlin said. "I believe you were the target. Or rather Emerys was. The enchantment was designed to rebound and kill the patient but also the healer. I believe the only reason you survived is because just like with the delay Morgana underestimated your power. You don't just have magic Merlin you are magic. And I think that saved your life. Morgana knows that Emerys is the one who has been helping Arthur all along. Yet, she does not know your true identity here in Camelot. But she would guess that if any sorcerer would be brave enough to agree to help Arthur inside Camelot she would assume it would have to be Emerys."

"It really doesn't matter who her target was Arthur we'll never know of it anyway. Because of me he thinks magic killed his father. I've not helped him become the once and future king that brings peace to all the land. I gave him blind hate. I've turned him into Uther. He'll start the executions again. Gaius I can't go through that again. Especially, knowing that each one I feel is my fault." Merlin says, in earnest. "So your answer is to what?" Gaius Asked, "lie here and let yourself fade away?" at that Merlin gave Gaius a sharp look. "Oh yes, did you think I've never seen a magical being fade? After everything this is what you're going to do? Let Morgana win? That doesn't seem like you."

"No, that was not my intent. But look at me Gaius' what am I supposed to do? Arthur hates me. Albion is lost. My destiny failed, Arthur failed. I cannot spend the rest of my life hiding my magic. With no hope of freedom." "You would leave Arthur to die?"

"No, of course not!" Merlin said in the most outraged tone his broken voice could muster.

"Well that's exactly what you'll be doing… If you continue with this madness." Gaius said harshly. "Oh, Merlin don't you see? Morgana's actions this night proved she doesn't care about freeing magic or its people. At least not any more, if she did she wouldn't have sabotaged your plan. Like you, she would've understood the need for Arthur to see the good in magic. She's too far corrupted it's all about the power now. And without Emerys, to stop her she will kill Arthur in a matter of days. Bringing nothing but darkness To Camelot."

"How can I still protect Arthur when he hates me?"

Gaius comes to sit next to Merlin putting an arm around his shoulders. "My boy, you are so powerful and you do so much every day that sometimes I forget how young you are. Merlin, Arthur does not hate you. He doesn't even know that you're the one that tried to heal his father. I'm not saying it's going to be easy for you. He's angry and he will be lashing out. He will probably say things that will be hard for you to hear. With his father's death he's going to be under more pressure than ever. He's going to need you Merlin. He has come to rely on you. In my heart, I do not believe that Arthur could ever be is ruthless as Uther. I believe that as long as Arthur lives there will always be a chance for Albion but not without you by his side."

With a sound between laughter and exasperation Merlin says, "OK, OK you win" Gaius smiles and hugs Merlin tight. "Thank you my boy." "Uh, Gaius?"

"Yes Merlin?" "We still have a little bit of a problem" "What's that?" what ever happened when I tried to heal Uther." Merlin said holding up his withered and discolored arm. "You were right. By the time I made it back here; I was ready to give up. I didn't care if I lived. After Arthur's reaction and because I thought I'd killed Uther with my magic. But I looked like this by the time I got here. I think this is from Morgana's spell. I feel really strange Gaius I don't think I can heal this. And Arthur can't see me like this. Even he would definitely notice.

 _Gee thanks Merlin, Arthur Grumbles under his breath._

"Wait right here." Gaius says standing up and heading for a shelf of potions. For who knows how many times tonight Arthur receives another shock as he watches Gaius take down the potion. Then look around the room anxiously. "Forgive me sire it is necessary." With that he begins to chant words Arthur doesn't understand. At the end of the chant his eyes flash light gold.

" _Good lord!" Arthur exclaims "all those people that died of magical diseases, when father was alive maybe Gaius could have helped them? Hell come to that, maybe Merlin could have probably cured them. What a waste of life._

Gaius returned with a potion Merlin drank it down after a few minutes he nodded to Gaius "I feel a little stronger but it doesn't appear to have help my looks what are we going to do?" just as Gaius's about to answer. Merlin puts his hands to his head. "Merlin what is it? What's the matter?" Gaius asked. "Killgarra he is calling me. Apparently he's been calling me for some time. I was too weak to hear him until you gave me the potion." "That's it! We must get you to Killgarra." Gaius exclaims. "Dragons have healing powers. They can heal simple injuries on anyone. But you are dragon kin. That means Killgarra's healing powers should work better on you; as yours on do dragons." Now the vision changes Merlin Gaius are standing in a huge clearing outside the walls of Camelot guys explains to Killgarra what happened to Merlin. Killgarra informs Gaius' that he can indeed help Merlin heal. Though he will have to take Merlin away from Camelot to somewhere he can get closer to nature. The need for Merlin to be taken so far away makes no sense to Arthur but Gaius nods as if he understands this. The images start fading with Merlin being carry away in the dragon's talons.

Arthur shakes his head as Tailisen once again appears beside him. Tailisen raises an eyebrow at Arthur. "It's nothing, just thinking of how many times I've called Merlin the cowered. There's no way I would want to ride in a dragon's talons. Tailisen chuckles, as Arthur asks "why-you want to know why Gaius referred to Emerys as dragon kin?" Tailisen finish for him. As images are already forming in the well. Arthur recognizes this image. It's himself his father, Merlin and Gaius in the council chambers Gaius's telling the king that there's one last dragon lord still alive.

"No, no" Arthur says to no one in particular while adjusting his position in the chair. After everything he's been shown today he already does not like we're this is heading. Sure enough, the image changes this time it's Merlin and Balanor the dragon lord their alone. Merlin says, "I am your son, my mother is Hunith." The look on Merlin and Balanor's faces as Balanor replies "I have a son?" Arthur puts his face in his hands. Thinking about what happened over the next couple days after that. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your loyalty or friendship you went through all that and I never even noticed." You are being shown now Tailisen's said placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. And you feel remorse that's what matters. That's what we'll help you repair matters with Emerys. There's just one more thing you must see.

"Please… I've seen plenty just take me back to Merlin Emerys whatever you want to call him. He'll always be Merlin to me. Please just take me back to him."

"There is but one last thing for you to see and then you have my word we will return to Emerys. I believe it is rather significant. Once you see you will understand the importance."

Tailisen waves is hand over the water as he did before. This time Arthur sees Merlin and Gaius walking down the street in Camelot lower town. It's late at night "Gaius _must be doing rounds."_ They pass a carriage fitted with a cage and menacing rot- iron cage. _"What is something like that doing in Camelot?"_ _than he spots the Kings bounty hunter._ As Merlin and Gaius past the cage. Merlin looks up and makes eye contact with a very beautiful girl. She is shackled in the cage. "She's a druid" Merlin says to Gaius. "Yes Merlin I see that. Halig is one of the worst bounty hunters there are. You cannot help that girl Merlin you need to stay as far away from Halig as possible do you hear me?" Gaius demands. Trying to shuffle Merlin past as fast as possible. Arthur watches as Merlin says yes at least with his mouth. But even Arthur can see he wasn't ready to give up.

And sure enough the images show Merlin back at the cage using magic to break the girl free. Arthur shudders at the thought of what would've happened if they had been caught right then. Flip flopping between the emotions of annoyance, amazement and anger he watches as Merlin time and again avoids the patrols while taking his fugitive down into the catacombs. If he ever makes it back to Camelot he's going to seriously have a talk with the patrol commanders and if Merlin is still speaking to him. Maybe he'll have Merlin give them some pointers. He smiles at that thought imagining the looks on his nights faces.

Next he sees Merlin return to the catacombs. Sometime must've passed for the girl is huddled in the corner. As far as she can get, she starts at Merlin's approach. Merlin holds his hands out palms up as if to show he means no harm. Then begins to lay out food and drink for her. That looks suspiciously like Arthur's breakfast. She asks him repeatedly why he's helping her. Merlin studies the girl. Seeing that she's not going to accept the food or drink he brought. He finally says to her.

"You can trust me. I freed you and I'm helping you because that could easily be me in a cage." She looks at him disbelievingly. Merlin picks up a handful of sand off the floor. Closing his hands and holding them close to his mouth he whispers words over them. His eyes flash gold, the girl startles a bit. Merlin then opens his hands holding them out to her palms up to reveal a beautiful rose.

The girl smiles beautifully at him taking the rose with one hand and some of the food he had brought with the other. " _Merlin the romantic." Arthur mutters._

How can you live in Camelot and have magic? The girl asks. "Well for the most part I have to hide my powers. Which isn't always easy, trust me especially as servant to Prince Arthur. But as long as I'm careful I've used my powers to help people. It helps that I believe when Prince Arthur is king it won't always be like this. Arthur is a good man, despite what he's been raised to believe. I know that one day he will understand that not all magic is bad. And that's what helps keep me going. He cares about me, though he'd never admit it he does. He saved my life before."

"Your Emerys, aren't you?" Merlin ducks as head blushing. "That's what the druids call me yes. Here I'm just Merlin though. Ok? Just Merlin"

"Well then, I'm Fraya." Says the girl averting her eyes.

Merlin leans forward and takes her hand kissing it formally. "Nice to meet you Lady Fraya." Fraya blushes alarmingly. "I'm not a Lady she says franticly" unfazed Merlin replies. "Oh? Good because I'm not a lord." "No, you are Emerys. All druid children are told of the prophecy. Since the start of the great purge." Merlin shrugs "I'm just me ...Listen I want you to know that you are one of only a hand full of people that I have ever revealed my magic to. It feels good not to have to hide Gaius knows of it. Though he is so scared of my being discovered that even with him I have to hide." Fraya nods in understanding. "I am Honored."

As Arthur watches more and more of the Fraya and Merlin saga unfold. The more apprehensive he becomes because the well hasn't shown him anything with a happy ending. The more he sees Merlin give himself to this girl. The more dread Arthur begins to feel. As he watches the images of himself and his knights in the courtyard. He finds himself chanting under his breath. "Please, no, it can't be, don't let me be the one." Even though he already knew what was going to happen. As the last of the images showed. Merlin saying goodbye to Fraya at the lake. Setting her boat a flame all alone. Then having to return to Camelot like nothing happened? Hearing people brag about her death and having to pretend it didn't matter. Arthur just couldn't imagine it he just keeps thinking what if that was Gwen? He didn't have the words to express… Tailisen's voice brings him back to himself. "It's finished sire, it's time for you to return to Emerys. Arthur stands up, and walks out of the cave as if as if someone else is controlling his limbs. When they get outside the cave entrance Tailisen instructs Arthur to once again take hold of his hand. "Remember it's supposed to help if you hold your breath." Tailisen says with a smile as if trying to lighten the mood. Arthur reaches forward and then stops. "Wait, answer me honestly please. All those images and that well they really did happen? I…. Really did kill that woman and Merlin really did love her?" Tailisen just nods. Arthur takes a deep very audible breath. "Why is Merlin still loyal to me? Why didn't he kill me? After everything I've done to him? Even before I-old god I beat him… Why not kill me? Apparently he could have easily." Tailisen shrugs

"Because he is Emerys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys sorry for the wait really meant to have this done faster but between real life and having issues organizing idea's it's taken longer than expected … thanks for the reviews as always .. They are very welcome … ^v^ Ldy J. ^v^**

 **Chapter 7**

As he and Tailisen reappeared, Arthur was glad that this time he didn't feel quite as sick. Without concern for the slight dizziness he felt. Arthur looked around frantically for Merlin. "Where is he? Where's Merlin?" Arthur scans the familiar clearing from side to side, still does not see Merlin. He rounds on Tailisen grabbing a fistful of the old man's cloak. "This is where we left him, so where is he? You swore he'd be safe!" Seemingly unfazed by Arthur's actions Tailisen speaks of few words and that strange language his eyes flash gold and he inclines his head to something behind Arthur with a smile. "He was protected sire, as I explained no one could see him so long as he remained under the blanket that I covered him with."

Arthur was flooded with overwhelming relief as he spotted Merlin by the fire that he'd built. Noticing that the fire was almost out. Arthur rushes forward looking for anything he can use to stoke up the fire shaking his head. " _Guess I should have let Merlin get that firewood he wanted so badly after all. I can't let it go out. I'm not any good at starting fires that's why I have Merlin…"_ Thought Arthur. Just when Arthur thought he would have to leave Merlin yet again in search of firewood. He hears a chant behind him and suddenly the fire blazes to life, along with a stack of wood. Arthur looks back over his shoulder. Tailisen shrugs. "Emerys does not need to be chilled and I now know that he would be agitated if you went off in the woods to collect firewood alone." He said with a smile. Arthur starts to get angry then he realizes that Tailisen is probably right. Thinking about all the times Merlin insisted on coming with him into the woods even for the simplest tasks. Arthur nods, "Thank you."

 _Tending the fire was just an excuse anyway. As soon as Merlin appeared before him Arthur wanted nothing more than two run to him. Dropped to his knees and beg for forgiveness. But now that he's no longer in the cave Arthur doesn't want Tailisen to witness that. He fears to look up on Merlin now. Afraid he would lose control in a fashion not be fitting a king._

Arthur tosses some of the magically conjured wood on to the fire shaking his head. "Merlin you are definitely a stronger man than most." Arthur says. _Thinking about all the times he watched Merlin struggle to lug wood, water pails and such when he could've just conjured them. Or maybe, he could have conjured them? Yet another thing I'll have to talk to Merlin about. That is, if he ever speaks to me again._

Tailisen approaches Arthur, "I must be going now sire—"Just then Merlin begins to stir restlessly thrashing about and mumbling. At this point Arthur forgets his earlier reservations about what Tailisen witnesses and drops beside Merlin. He feels as if he suffered a blow to the chest on the jousting ground. As he's now close enough to make out what Merlin is saying in his frenzied state.

" _No Arthur, please no… I've only tried to help you… Tried to save your life… I promise no more magic ever… I'll leave Camelot… I just… Wanted you to be king… Please don't hurt my mother… Please…"_

Arthur, at a loss as to what to do. For he never received a whole lot a comforting gestures as a child or as an adult. He tried to remember what he'd seen Gwen do when Merlin was poisoned; he can't take much more of these pitiful Pleas. He reaches a tentative hand and touches Merlin's forehead brushing the sweat plastered hair out of his eyes. "sh… sshh… It's Arthur, Merlin Arthur… It's OK I am-"Arthur had to clear his throat. "I'm sorry, so sorry for what happened what I did. Shh...Sh... Merlin can you hear me? It's OK now, I'm not going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt you or your mother. Merlin!" At this point Arthur's voice starts to break and his tears start to fall. Out of frustration, shame and not knowing how to help Merlin for he is the one that always comforts everyone else. Just then Merlin starts to calm under Arthur's tentative touch. He opens his eyes a little. "Arthur?" Arthur smiles down at Merlin thinking that if Merlin could see him like this, he would tease him mercilessly. "Yes Merlin I'm right here."

Arthur can see that Merlin doesn't really recognize him yet or where he's at. Arthur sees the moment of recognition and realization. As Merlin's eyes go completely round showing a lot of white. A look of such terror and hurt. Arthur hoped never to see directed him. much less from someone that he… Yes, that he cares about. Especially the small whimpering sounds Merlin was making as he tried desperately to get away from Arthur.

This reaction causes all of Arthur's words to get lodged in his throat. Without thinking, just wanting to take that look out of Merlin's eyes Arthur reaches forward. Suddenly, Merlin lets loose a blood curdling scream. "NOO!" his eyes flash gold and Arthur suddenly finds himself sailing through the air landing with a thud several feet away from the fire and Merlin. As Arthur's lying on his back trying to shake off the landing he hears Tailisen yell, "Emerys no!" " _This must be it,_ he's finally had enough he's going to kill me. Well after everything I've done to him it's no more than I deserve…" thinks Arthur. Lying there for a few minutes. Nothing's happening, Arthur struggle's to lean up on his elbows. Just in time to see Tailisen touching Merlin lightly and murmuring something he could not hear from as far away as he is. Arthur blinks to try and clear his blurry vision. Only to find Tailisen is standing next to him offering him a hand up. Arthur looks at the hand a moment then accepts it. Coming to his feet rather Shakely. Tailisen looks apprehensively at Arthur.

"Arthur, sire you must not judge Emerys by this action he is not himself. He would be most distressed if he realized he hurt you. He is very frightened and disoriented you must believe me!" Arthur raises a hand to stop any further pleadings. "Yes, yes… I can see very well that he is not himself. I'm fine, not hurt he owes me so much more than a little toss on my ass. You showed me what he can do. He could have killed me once again yet, he didn't once again." Arthur looks over at Merlin… And then back to Tailisen. "After what I've done how will I ever make things right?

"That question is not for me to answer. However, given what just happened I realize now that you must return to Camelot straightaway. I have placed another sleep spell on Emerys to help in his healing as before but I do not know for how long it will hold as he should not have awakened yet. Emerys is way too powerful to lose control of his magic through his emotions. I fear what might happen if he were to awaken alone with you again before you could calm him enough to explain." You must not be in a position to be hurt with his magic even accidentally. For he would not survive it once he come to himself. You are his everything damaging you would destroy him for reasons that can't yet be explained."

"We can't make it back to Camelot with Merlin in this condition." "With my help you can." Tailisen says with a smile. Too weary for words, Arthur just shakes his head "As you say, lord knows given everything I myself would rather be in Camelot right now than here." Tailisen acknowledges this with a chuckle." Please mount your horse and I shall take care of the rest this time. From horseback Arthur watch's as Tailisen levitates Merlin sleeping form placing him in front of Arthur. As Arthur reaches around Merlin for the reins positioning him against his chest for stability he looks at Tailisen.

"I can't possibly ride for Camelot with any speed this way."

"Patience Penndragon" Tailisen responds while pulling another piece of material out of thin air sort of like the blanket he used to cover Merlin. Arthur became just a little nervous as this strange earthy material begin to tie itself around Arthur, Merlin and the saddle. Tailisen clucks at Arthur's apparent discomfort.

"It's only to help you support him during the ride." With that comment the blanket that was covering Merlin which now appears to be in the form of a hooded cloak drapes itself over both Merlin and Arthur. Tailisen then goes to speak to Merlin's horse. Which Arthur himself finds terribly absurd. As Tailisen comes towards his own horse Arthur asks, "Is all this really necessary?" Tailisen looks up from speaking to the horse. "Yes it is you must get to Camelot as soon as possible you must get Emerys somewhere he feels safe. For when he wakes up only then may you have a chance to fix things. Given the situation they need to be fixed soon." Arthur replies in disbelief, "You expect me to ride straight through to Camelot from here when it took us two days to get here that's not possible. The horse would never make it. Especially, carrying two people no matter how small Merlin is." Tailisen just looks at Arthur "I have explained the situation and its importance to your horse. She understands. She's agreed to carry you straight through to Camelot. Also, she's agreed to accept my enchantment so that she'll have the strength to do it."

"The horse agreed?" Arthur asks skeptically. "Well of course… Tailisen says one can't go enchanting a horse without asking permission that would be rude. Once the ride is started you must not stop for anything or any reason until you reach Camelot otherwise the charm will be broken and you risk Merlin waking in a strange place again. You understand? "

"What if I run into bandits?"

"They will not notice your passage so long as you remain under the cover of the cloak. Remember Arthur, you must fix things between you and Emerys if there is to be any chance for Camelot or Albion. Maybe now is it time for you to have some faith and patience. As Merlin has shown in the past."

With that, Tailisen spoke some strange words to the horse and she shot off through the trees galloping smoother and faster than any other time Arthur had ever ridden a horse. Looking back Arthur saw that Tailisen had disappeared. He and Merlin continued to fly over the land toward Camelot. As if the horse had wings and was being chased by the hounds of the wild hunt itself from the fairy tales his nursemaid had told him. It was a completely jarring experience to be riding by so fast he couldn't recognize things as he pass them. It seemed like only an hour before he and Merlin reached Camelot's front gate he did not even pause to identify himself until he'd reached the front courtyard.

As soon as he slowed down the cloth and cloak that Tailisen had given him disappeared. And from the reaction of the guards it must've looked as if he, Merlin and a horse just magically appeared in the courtyard. Still giddy from the strange ride Arthur chuckles to himself at the thought. Of what the guards might think of his sudden appearance.

There are shouts all over the courtyard. Patrol guards come running weapons drawn. Until they realize that the "intruder" is actually the king and his servant. Arthur is busy trying to figure out a way to get off his horse without allowing Merlin to fall. When Gwyane, Gwen, Percival and Gaius come out of the main doors and down the steps toward them. Gwyane steps forward, "what happened to Merlin sire? Did somebody attack you? We'll gather the knights. I'll take Merlin to the Physicians quarters."

At these words, Arthur irrationally clutches Merlin to his chest. "No!" at the strange outburst everyone but Gaius takes a step back. Seeing them all stare at him. Arthur draws in a breath and then with a calmer tone says "no I'll take him. Someone just steady him so I can dismount."

"Yes sire," says Gaius as he proceeds to do what Arthur asked. Arthur slips to the ground a little Shakely thanks to his wonder ride. And still he reaches up gathering Merlin in his arms. And as he feels how light in frail Merlin is, the pain of his actions hits in full force again causing him to stumble slightly.

Gwyane reaches to take Merlin in his own arms. "Here sire let me help you?" Arthur moves Merlin out of Gwyane's grasp. For the first time meeting the faces of the group full on. upon seeing Arthur's eyes Gwen gasps, she and Gaius move at the same time to pull Gwyane back from making any further offers to help Arthur with Merlin. Instead with discrete looks they direct the knights to support Arthur on his way to Gaius's chambers.  
Arthur doesn't say a word all the way there. He Carries Merlin to his little room lying him carefully down on his bed. Forgetting about all the other people in the room Arthur just stands there staring at Merlin. When Gaius clears his throat, Arthur remembers he's not alone with Merlin. His current behavior is not very king like. Arthur steps back discreetly wiping his eyes and nodding to Gaius to go ahead. Gaius listens for a heartbeat and sounds of breathing. Lifts his eyelids turns his head this way and that examining the bruising on his face and after undoing his tunic the bruising on Merlin's chest. Gaius steps back, staring hard at Arthur. The infamous eyebrow raised as he speaks. "It would appear sire, someone has beaten Merlin very badly." At this there were several "let's get the knights together! Which way did they go sire? Yeah, I'll give them a beating for Merlin!" That last remark had to come from Gwyane. At this, Arthur's shoulders hunch and he could not meet anyone's eyes.

"There's no need to form a hunting party tonight. " Arthur says halfheartedly.

"The culprits would be long gone by now."

Gaius having been paying attention to the Kings reactions. Called for everyone to leave the room except for himself Arthur and Gwen. Arthur having busied himself not looking at people. Noticed that there were no decent blankets or fresh clothing in the room that he can see. Finding this extremely annoying for some reason that he didn't want to admit. He turns to Gwen. "Love, I wish to see that Merlin is warm and properly dressed now but it doesn't appear that the fool has any decent blankets or clothing." With a smile and an eye roll Gwen replies." Well now Arthur, the Kings manservant can't very well afford things the king himself would find _"decent"_ now can he?"

Arthur nods, "I see your point... So have one of the servants fetch some blankets or whatever that they would use for our quarters along with one of my sleep shirts and bring it here." Arthur continues to stare at Merlin. "On second thought have them prepare a bath and bring it here as well. He'll need washing before putting on clean clothes." So intent on starring at Merlin, Arthur doesn't notice the dumbfounded looks on both Gaius and Gwen's faces. Arthur looks from Gwen to Gaius. "Is there a problem?" Gwen clears her throat and smiles. "No of course not I'll see that it's done as soon as possible." Gwen says, kissing Arthur on the cheek and leaving the room. In search of servants to fill his request. Something tells her. He's going to become impatient very soon.

"Sire?" Gaius inquires tentatively.

Arthur looks at Gaius with a strange feeling that Gaius knows more about what happened. Then what he said earlier… " _How could he know anything? I'm just being paranoid 'because I'm ashamed._ "

"Yes Gaius?"

Gaius takes a deep breath, "will you tell me what really happened to Merlin?"

Arthur looks away again. "No!"

Arthur takes a deep breath. "Ok yeah maybe, but not right now. For now, I just want to get him cleaned and dressed."

Gaius is stunned by this for a moment. "You mean to say you're going to bathe and dress him yourself, sire?" Before Arthur could form an answer Gwen returned. Followed by a procession of servants each carrying an item he requested. Gwen and Gaius Between them manage to direct the servants where to put there burdens. "You all may go." Arthur tells the servants. A series of discreet and confused eye flicks move around the room ending on the Queen. After all she told them to prepare a bath. Gwen Having missed the exchange between Arthur and Gaius is confused.

"Umm… Arthur, you did say you wanted Merlin washed and dressed?"

Arthur looks at the servants …"GET OUT!"

As the last servant left Gwen rounds on Arthur.

"Arthur! You didn't have to speak to them like that! They were – "Gwen stops mid scolding as she sees the pain in Arthur's eyes.

"I know you're right love I'm sorry … but I can't have them all in here …right now. They wouldn't understand."

"I'm not sure I do either sire, if you'll forgive me." Says Gaius

What did I miss? Gwen asked.

"Apparently, our king intends to bathe and dress Merlin himself." Gaius Says.

"Really?" Gwen says, trying not to smile that's sweet.

Arthur walks over to Merlin and starts removing his boots. "You're serious about this?" Gwen asks shocked

"It is the least I can do …" Arthur says.

"I see" said Gaius, in a tone that made Arthurs eye's snap in his direction. The tone wasn't lost on Gwen. "Arthur?"

The sound of his name brought His attention back to Gwen. "Love can you go settle the knights? Especially Gwyane. Left on his own he may start a mob." Gwen giggles. "Well he is fond of Merlin. Of course I will dear." Says Gwen kissing Arthur on the cheek.

After Gwen leaves Gaius start's to do the same. "No, Gaius you stay… please."

"As you wish sire."

"Sire?"

"Yes, Gaius."

"Are you responsible for Merlin's battered state?"

At that question Arthur is unable to meet Gaius's gaze.

"I see" said Gaius.

"It was a mistake. I – lost my temper I didn't give him a chance to explain."

"Explain what? Sire. Gaius thought he knew but given the dangerous nature of the subject… Arthur just continued to care for Merlin. As if he couldn't bring himself to answer the question.

Although Gaius thought he knew what happened. Especially since Arthur wasn't concerned that Merlin never woke during the whole bathing process.

Gaius says, "I didn't want to mention it in front of the others sire….." Arthur finishes tucking a freshly cleaned and dressed Merlin under the bedding he had brought in. then squaring his shoulders looks at Gaius... "What didn't you want to mention Gaius?"

"Just that …well you only left two days ago… but Merlin's healed as though his injuries are a week old, I personally know that's not possible." Arthur runs his hands through his hair in agitation. "Also you don't seem concerned that Merlin hasn't awaken since your return to Camelot …"

"Do you have a point Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"I believe that Merlin has been effected by some sort of Magical healing sleep…"

"You don't seem surprised sire."

"Tailisen told me, that he wouldn't wake until tomorrow. Then he would be healed." Arthur said.

"Tailisen the sorcerer?" Gaius asked.

Arthur kept talking as if Gaius hadn't spoken telling Gaius of how Merlin woke early once already and didn't react well and Tailisen putting Merlin back to sleep and his warnings…

"I see" said Gaius.

"I don't know when he'll wake. Tailisen said since he's so… so P—Powerful" _Arthur watches Gaius as he talks of Merlin's power. Yep there's the eyebrow he remembered from childhood._ "That he isn't sure how soon he'll wake up."

"Power? Sire."

"Don't pretend that much ignorance Gaius it is an insult. Magic …Gaius!" Arthur says. Through his teeth.

"Arthur…."

"No, I don't want to talk about it, right now…I'll speak to Merlin when he wakes. Is that clear? Yes, sire.

With that Arthur turns on his heel and leaves. Heading to his chambers via the kitchens to snag some Mead. Planning to drink himself stupid, it's the only way he'll get any sleep after today's events.

 **What do you think will happen when Merlin wakes? Will Arthur get a chance to make amends ?**

 **Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.**

 **^v^ Ldy. J. ^v^ :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, thanks for reading. And thanks for all the great reviews and encouragement. To the-perpetual-middle glad to hear you like the story… Sorry about the cliffhanger.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Probably about 2 hours after Arthur stormed out of the Physicians quarters. AKA, just before dawn.**

Merlin came awake panicked and suffocating. Setting bolt upright, listening to the sounds of his own ragged breathing. He frantically looks around in the almost pitch black room. From the little bit of moon light streaming through the small window high in the wall; it would appear he's back in his room in Camelot. With the word " _Byurne_ " and a thought he ignites all the candles. Looking around "Yes _this is my room… But how did I get here?"_ he looks down at the blanket covering him _. "Where did this come from? the last I remember…. Arthur… I told Arthur about my magic and then he…. Oh…god… And then Arthur saying my name and I… I use my magic on him… No no… What have I done? How could I have been so stupid! How did I get back here? Arthur must have brought me back… But why? Because he wouldn't just murder me. He'd want me to stand trial first. Well, maybe not want me to but with his reaction…"_ Merlin turns out of bed grabs his rucksack and begins piling his meager possessions in it. " _Arthur's not going to understand I can't let them put me on trial…. Someone's got to protect Arthur and Camelot from Morgana. I can't do that if I'm in the dungeon. Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? What am I going to do?"_ with his vision so blurry from his heartbreak and disgust with himself. It isn't until he's putting the last of his possessions into his rucksack that Merlin looks down at himself and realizes for the first time that he's not wearing his own clothes. " _What is this?"_ Merlin goes to his closet pulling out a set of his own clothes. Then removing the garment he's wearing… "This is one of Arthur's dressing gowns…. Why?" laying the garment on the bed. Shaking his head Merlin puts on his own clothes. Merlin picks up the dressing down confused bringing it close to his face… _Yes it definitely smells of Arthur._ with the thought that it may be the last remembrance of his friend he'll ever have Merlin stuffs the garment and his rucksack not quite sure why. Just as he's about to leave his quarters…" _I better leave a note for Gaius it's not fair to leave for good without at least leaving a note. I wish I could talk to him first but he would just try and stop me."_ Quickly looking around Merlin finds some ink a quill and a bit of parchment.

Dear Gaius,

I'm writing this with a heavy heart.

I've made a grave mistake, the night before

At the disir's cave I revealed my magic

To Arthur he did not take it well to say the least.

I do not blame him for his reaction.

It was foolish of me to expect otherwise.

At this time, it was just that once again;

He asked me for my opinion on magic.

And I could not bring myself to lie to him.

I don't remember all that happened.

But I know that he attacked me,

I don't blame him, but I also remember

Using my magic to repel him.

I don't think I meant to do it.

But there's no way he's going to forgive it.

I'm not exactly sure how I ended up;

Back in Camelot. I can only guess

That Arthur couldn't kill me out right.

For that I am grateful, but I cannot allow myself;

To be put on trial. Because I cannot protect Arthur;

Or Camelot from the dungeon or the pyre.

As long as I'm in Camelot, Arthur will have to choose;

Between ignoring what he knows which obviously;

He isn't ready to accept. Or violating his own laws.

I will not ask him to do that so I must leave.

Do not worry as I leave Camelot I will place spells.

That will let me know of any magical attacks;

Perpetrated by Morgana. I will still do my best to defend Camelot and Arthur.

For I still believe that he his

The once and future king.

And I hope with all my heart that someday somehow

I'll be welcome back in Camelot. Until then take care my friend, my father…

And please look out for Arthur.

Love,

Your faithful apprentice and servant.

Merlin.

PS. Arthur if you see this… If our friendship ever meant anything… Please know that I'm sorry I betrayed you.

And also I'm begging you please don't torment my mother. You have my word, if it counts for anything I'm not going to Ealdor it's safer if I don't.

Rolling up the parchment and sealing it with a bit of wax. Merlin quietly places the letter on the workbench where Gaius is sure to find it first thing in the morning. As he approaches the main door the chamber Merlin turns around for one last look at the place that's been his happiest home for the last few years. Then adjusting his bag across his shoulders and wiping, his eyes he walks out of the Physicians quarters for what he believes to be the last time.

An unholy bright light assaults his senses. "aggh why did I have to drink so much? Oh… Yeah I was disturbed by you! You would think after everything I did last night you would let one of us sleep in!" Arthur moans into the pillow he's clutching to his face.

"I do apologize your majesty. I was just told that you had an early council meeting today. When I was asked to see to your preparations."

Upon hearing a proper polished response of a servant. Instead of the witty retort he was expecting Arthur threw off the pillow and set up as if he been struck by lightning.

Which indeed left him a little dizzy given his hung over state. It did nothing to improve his mood to find George the ever proper servant from hell. Staring back at him instead of Merlin. _"_ where _the hell was Merlin? Arthur started to get a cold feeling in the center of his gut… He probably hasn't woke up from his sleep yet… That's OK I wouldn't mind sleeping a little more myself." "_ George inform the council that today's meetings will be postponed a bit. And then go away Merlin can tend to me when he rises." "Umm umm your majesty…mmm"

"WHAT George?!"

"ummuh it's… It's just ummm"

"Umm what George?" Arthur asked his bad feeling getting worse with every stutter.

"M-M-Merlin won't be coming to serve you. Your majesty." At this there was definitely ice starting to form in Arthur's veins. But since he's always been stubborn why change now?" don't be ridiculous of Corse Merlin will be coming he's my manservant not you!"

"I-I-I I thought his majesty knew M-M-Merlin asked me to take over his duties be-"

"HE WHAT? WHEN? WHY?" at this Arthur was out of the bed and towering over poor George. Just then Gwen enters the room. Taking in the scene Arthur freshly rumpled from bed. And poor George cowering before him. It was a scene that she didn't think she'd ever seen before. At least not since Merlin had become Arthur's manservant.

Feeling pity for George she tries to find out what's going on. "Arthur? What's the matter love?" Gwen asks calmly. At that Arthur seems to relax a little. "George here was just trying to explain to me why he is here trying to perform Merlin's duties." At this George drops to one knee and looks imploringly up to the queen." It's okay George just explain what you know about why you're here instead of Merlin." With a head bob George begins in a rush."As I was telling his majesty Merlin came to me…. Very early this morning h-he asks me if I could take over his duties with the king because I had filled them a couple times before…H-h-he I-I-I-A-asked him why a—and for how long and he said for the foreseeable future because he had to leave Camelot immediately and he did not know if he would be able to return…" "Aggggh" Arthur uttered a very guttural noise and punched the bed frame so hard it shook, causing both Gwen and George to jump. "Arthur! What is the matter?" Arthur looked at George "tunic, trousers and boots now!" "Arthur! What is going on?" Gwen asked again. "I'm sorry Gwen, love but I can't talk about it just now. I must see Gaius! Alone!" as Arthur finely gets his tunic trousers and boots on he starts to rush out of the room. When he was annoyingly called back by George. "SIRE forgive me! " You do have a council meeting in two minutes you don't have time to see the Physician." With a guttural sound of utter annoyance Arthur turned on his heel marched back to Gwen and taking the royal seal from around his neck he loops it over her head. She just looked at him and shock "Arthur what—"

"You are my queen please could you do me a favor go to the council deal with today's problems. Unless there's an imminent attack by Morgana at our gates. Notify the council that you have my permission to act in my stead. Also notify Sir Leon, that he has my permission to handle any disciplinary issues according to the laws at least for the next few days. Can you do this for me?" "Yes of course Arthur b—" before Gwen could finish her sentence. Arthur was out the door presumably to the Physicians quarters. Arthur made his way to Gaius's chambers each step causing his chest to get tighter and tighter dreading what he might find… So once he reached the corridor he started yelling "MERLIN! MERLIN!" his yelling and his hope died as soon as he stepped into the chambers and seen Gaius sitting at the end of the big worktable holding a letter in his hands. The look on his face was enough. "No…No… Where is he Gaius?" Gaius looks up at Arthur. Taking a deep breath he answers. "I don't know sire." "I don't have time for your lies Gaius. I don't want to hear he's off getting herbs. Or whatever other Lame story. I want to know where he is and I want to know now! Camelot needs him back here! I NEED him back here!"

"I swear to you, sire I truly do not know where Merlin is this time." Says Gaius, coming around the table holding the letter out to Arthur, that he had been reading when Arthur first entered the room. "It appears that he left before I awoke this morning. I found this letter just before you arrived sire." Arthur takes the letter from Gaius and begins to read. As he comes to;

 _Do not worry as I leave Camelot I will place spells._

 _That will let me know of any magical attacks;_

 _Perpetrated by Morgana. I will still do my best to defend Camelot and Arthur._

 _For I still believe that he his_

 _The once and future king._

 _And I hope with all my heart that someday somehow_

 _I'll be welcome back in Camelot. Until then take care my friend, my father… And please look out for Arthur._

He can no longer hold his emotions in check. Sinking to his knees …"oh Merlin! You silly halfwit …how could you think? Well I know how after what I did... but surely you fool you could see that if I meant you harm you would have been in the dungeons…not wearing my clothes and under royal bedding. A-and even thinking I meant to kill or imprison you. Still you worry about the safety of myself and the kingdom…!"

Releasing a guttural sob of frustration, shame and loss Arthur starts to pound his fists into the stone floor repeatedly, leaving stains behind heedless of Gaius's protests.

Until, he felt strong arms lifting him from the floor and setting him in a chair. The shock of being moved brought him back to himself. It's then that he notices Gwaine on one side and Mordred on the other. Looking at him, their faces full of concern. "Sire? Are you ok? Has something happened… to Merlin?" Gwaine asks at the mention of Merlin's name Arthur involuntarily stiffens. He tries to cover the reaction by pulling himself straighter and wiping his face. For he is very uncomfortable that any of his knight's see him in such a state. The two knights' exchange worried glances… Then not having gotten a response from Arthur Gwaine turns to Gaius. "Merlin… he's alright? Is he not?" "Yes… he's fine." Gaius replies. Mordred is still staring intently at the king… who finally meets his gaze…Mordred is slightly confused by the look the king is giving him suddenly it's almost calculating, curious. There both drawn out of their mutual contemplation. By Gwaine's enthusiastic "can we see him?" "No… No you can't at the moment. Merlin's not in Camelot right now …"answers Gaius. "What?" Both knights ask in unison.

At this Arthur and Mordred lock eyes once more. "Yes he left early this morning. Sometimes he does that when he feels ill. He says that the fresh air helps. I usually don't mind; because more often than not he comes back with fresh herbs." Said Gaius.

"Now, I thank you gentleman for your help. Now though I must ask you to excuse us. As there are some very private and important matters I must discuss with the king."

"Yes of course Gaius please pardon us." Says Mordred. Turning to leave and dragging Gwaine with him. "Wait!" Arthur calls. "Sire?" asks Mordred.

"Well, first I wanted to say that I'm glad to see you're feeling better Mordred." "Thank you Sire." Arthur looks at Gaius "Would the Druids know?" This time it was Mordred's turn to stiffen. In his case at the word Druid. "Would the Druids know what sire?"

In answer Arthur gives Gaius a very pointed look. "It's possible but Sire-" Arthur cuts Gaius off. "Gwaine do me a favor round up all the knights that could do with some extra training and have them on the field I am especially in the mood to spar..." "uh oh poor bastards … that is, yes sire." Gwaine says with his usual mocking tone and smile. "Mordred…" "Yes sire?" says Mordred watching Arthur closely. "Can you find the Druids and get them a message for me?" Mordred drops to one knee beside Arthur's chair. "I am a loyal knight of Camelot now."

"I know that. I am not questioning your loyalty to Camelot. But you and I both know what your birthright is."

Gwaine was looking back and forth between the king and Mordred. Seeing Gwaine's confusion. "Nothing that is about to be said is to leave this room. Is that clear Gwaine? You must tell no one. Not the other knights not even the queen unless I give you express leave to do so. Lives may depend upon it." Gwaine nods "You have my oath sire." Arthur turns his attention back to Mordred.

After a brief pause "You know you have my oath as well sire. Hopefully the origins of my birth…. As you mentioned earlier… I pray sire that you will still trust the honor of my oath…?" the sound of Mordred's voice… As he posed that particular question was enough to tear Arthur's heart. It reminded him of Merlin's words.

Maybe he was being overly sensitive feeling guilty for what happened? That he could hear the hope, pleading and yet fear of rejection in Mordred's timid question… "Am I really that big of a monster?" Arthur asked. Both Mordred and Gwaine utter a shocked "excuse me sire" in Unison Arthur quickly waves the question away.

"Don't be ridiculous Mordred I have no doubt of your honor. If it were otherwise you would not be a knight of Camelot, as you are… And yet not just any knight but also part of the inner circle. I only brought up your birth origins because they put you in a unique position hopefully to be able to understand and assist me."

"I see" said Mordred cautiously. Arthur just shook his head sadly at the slight tone of fear in Mordred's answer. Gaius finely chimed in after so long that Arthur almost forgot he was there. "With respect sire you think this is wise?"

"I must do something Gaius… And I will not be revealing anything that Mordred does not already know. And as for Gwaine he has sworn not to break the secrecy of this room. To do so would mean death. That being said, before I go any further Mordred please rise… And someone fetch a servant to bring some refreshments and some more chairs please." "Uh-oh" Gwaine says with a grin his royal-ness just said please are you sure he's not sick Gaius?" "GWAINE!" both Mordred and Gaius said exasperated. The humor on Gwaine's face quickly died as instead of Arthur threatening to make him polish all the boots and weapons in the armory; his facial expression became very distant. With the arrival of the refreshments and chairs. Once everyone was seated Arthur looked directly at Mordred and began.

"First, things are very complicated right now. I had no intention of discussing any of this with any one yet well except for Merlin. I can see now though after having brought your druid origins—" "Mordred's a druid well I'll be damned! Hey, do you have magic? Are you the sorcerer that Morgana thinks is helping us? The one she's so afraid of? Because that would make sense. You knew about this Arthur when you made him a knight. Because you said earlier you knew—" Arthur took pity on Mordred calling Gwaine to order. Although watching Mordred's rigid body posture and landed fish facial expressions; before he got himself under control made Arthur wonder. He knew Mordred wasn't the sorcerer; but could he possibly have magic? "GWAINE!" Arthur bellowed banging the table. "You don't mind do you, if the king _that's me by the way_ finishes a sentence?"

"Oh, go ahead" Gwaine said quite seriously. Arthur scowls deeply at Gaius who is stifling a chuckle. Gaius puts his hands up. "Apologies sire." "No, Gwaine Mordred is not that sorcerer… the one who has been helping us is called Emerys…" Arthur said. At those words Mordred froze eyes locked on the king. All the color draining from his face. "So now you know." Mordred said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Yes, I am ashamed to say. I didn't take it well at first." Arthur looks away from Mordred's searching stare. "I see" said Mordred.

Arthur shakes his head. "No, you don't. I lost my temper when he first told me. I didn't understand. And then Tailisen showed me everything. But he was already under the healing spell. So he doesn't know… That it doesn't matter to me. That I know the truth now and I want him back here. I intend to make changes. But I need his help just like the prophecy says. There's no way we can defend Camelot without him. And more to the point probably the most important point he is my friend." wait says Gwaine "I'm confused."

"I know you are Gwaine. I'm not going into detail here and now until a talk to the person in question first. But the fact is, the sorcerer Emerys has done more for the good and safety of this kingdom then I can put into words now." Said Arthur.

"OK, what does that have to do with Mordred's being a druid?"

"I acted stupidly when I found out the true identity of Emerys. I lost my temper because after Morgana and then Agravaine I felt betrayed because the truth was kept from me. And I fear I have made Emerys afraid to return to Camelot. I need for him to know that he will always be welcome here. The druids have always revered Emerys because of the prophecy. Before you ask I'm not discussing the prophecy now. Later if and when I find him. The point is if anyone can get a message to him letting him know that it's safe to return to Camelot as far as I'm concerned, it would be the druids."

"I still don't understand sire, the way you talk about this sorcerer. Why would you of all people trust a sorcerer?" Gwaine asked. Seeing Mordred's stunned expression. Gwaine didn't think Mordred was conscious of the tears on his face.

Because Gwaine, You, I and all of Camelot owe our lives to him already. The Druids name him the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth in centuries Arthur looks at Mordred for confirmation. Mordred nods. "Yes, Druids have been taught since the time of the great purge. That the time of Emerys would come. Together he and the Once and future king… would unite the peoples and bring about Albion…. Merlin believed…I wanted to after you saved me…that's why I became a knight."

Wait! Gwaine cuts in. "What does Merlin have to do with any of this?" Mordred looks to Arthur who just stares at Gwaine. "Merlin is not off picking herbs is he sire?" Gwaine asks slowly. Arthur looks down at the floor then back to Gwaine "No…" suddenly Gwaine was on his feet.

"There were no Bandits last night … you did that to him you BASTERD!"

GWAINE! That is your king! Both Gaius and Mordred yell. Gwaine scoffs. "Some king there is no person more loyal to his royal-ness here then Merlin and this is how he repays that just because, he gets the wild idea that Merlin is… what this big bad wizard Emerys!" Arthur Holds up a hand to stifle any further protest from Gaius and Mordred. "You're right Gwaine." not expecting a response of agreement. Gwaine is stunned into silence.

Arthur continues, looking first at Gwaine then Mordred. "Look out of all of my actions there is nothing in my life I have done that I am more ashamed of then last night. And that was before my encounter with Tailisen…and what he had to show me at the crystal cave…"

Mordred interrupts voice filled with awe… "You say Tailisen took you to the crystal cave?" at Arthurs nod Mordred drops to his knees again. "Merlin was right. Whatever you need of me. Just ask my life is yours my lord Arthur." Gwaine looks at Mordred dumbfounded. "All because some mysterious guy takes the princess to a cave and you forget that he said he beat Merlin your friend."

"If my lord did I'm sure he felt he had reason" replied Mordred. "

"WHAT!?" exclaims Gwaine

Arthur just shakes his head. "First, Mordred please return to your seat. I do not deserve that. Second, there is no excuse for what I did to Merlin last night."

With a heavy sigh Arthur continues. "I had no intention of speaking of any of this until I had a chance to speak to Merlin first. There are some things that I still will not speak of yet. Though I need you both to understand what has happened. You Gwaine because you are his closest friend here in Camelot; and you Mordred because the druids are my only hope of getting a message to him." Mordred nods. "Yes my lord."

Cringing at the obvious new subservient tone in Mordred's address Arthur turns his attention directly to Gwaine.

"You are right Gwaine I am a bastard" at this Gwaine cocks an eyebrow and smirks.

"we were outside the disir's cave they had given me an ultimatum having to do with allowing magic and its people to be free. They gave me 24 hours to decide. So we decided to make camp. I had asked Merlin his opinion." Arthur had to stop and clear his throat before he could continue. "He became very agitated of course now I understand why but then it was just annoying. I thought it first it was because he wanted to say I should bring back magic. Which I assumed was because of how close he was with Gaius and his obvious fondness for the druids. I said as much I told him not to worry that he could be honest because we're friends even though I couldn't always show it in Camelot."

"HA some friend" Gwaine burst out. Then receiving a hard kick to the shin from Mordred and a disapproving look from Gaius Gwaine says. "Sorry continue please sire" The sarcasm was not lost on anyone.

"I meant what I said, Merlin is my friend there's no one in this Kingdom I Trust more and that includes Gwen. But when he said he had magic and then showed me the dragon of flames dancing around our fire… I snapped I couldn't hear his words of explanation. The things he'd done for me for this kingdom. The reasons why he couldn't tell me. All I could feel was the betrayal of Agravaine of Morgana that Merlin had lied to me the one person I thought I knew." Everyone in the room is stunned beyond words. As they listen to the king and see the tears on his face." After, after I calm down. I decided that in my heart I know that Merlin is not evil. Therefore, that left only one decision to be made. I went back into the disir's cave. To inform them that people who have magic will no longer be hunted simply for having magic by those in my kingdom." At this Mordred stifles his own sob. And Arthur laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

"I still wasn't sure about everything. But I knew I wasn't going to be forced to order Merlin's execution. Until I had a chance to speak to him calmly. That is if he will ever speak to me again. At this time… I had no idea of just what he had done and sacrificed for this kingdom. I was still angry that he lied. But when I came out of the cave and saw Tailisen standing over Merlin I can't explain it."

"Two souls entwined" Mordred says.

"It would appear so." Arthur says with a nod to Mordred

"What?" Gwaine asks looking between the two men.

Arthur waves the question away. "Tailisen took me to the Crystal Cave and showed me all that Emerys has done. I now know that I owe him more than just my life and my kingdom. "There's nothing I can do that will ever repay what he has given me. I would like the chance to start trying though. I also know that without Emerys we will never be free of Morgana. Unfortunately, all he knows is that I was angry; given his disappearance this morning I fear he believes he is not welcome in Camelot."

"Do you truly mean it my lord? That people with magic will no longer be persecuted just for having magic?" Mordred asks.

"I do, but I need Merlin back here at my side not just because he's my friend, and our only defense against Morgana apparently; but also, after more than 20 years of magic users being persecuted in the kingdom. Under my father's reign I will need Merlin's help to show the council and the people that it's not magic that is evil itself; but the person using the magic. Especially after all that Morgana has done. A lot of people in the kingdom trust Merlin the transition will go much better with his help. Also new laws will have to be made fitting the crime for those that do abuse their powers…"

Mordred and Gaius both nod at the sense of that. Suddenly, Gwaine burst into laughter. At this they all turn to look questioningly at him. "That's a good one _sire_. Merlin a sorcerer not only that but the one that Morgana fears. Ha Ha"

Arthur just looks at Gwaine lips twitching "I am aware of how it sounds. I reacted the same way until I saw him conjure that dragon made of flame. Remember?"

"Ok" Gwaine says. "So he has a little magic, but Merlin this all powerful sorcerer that Morgana fears no way…"

Arthur just looks at Gaius and then Mordred for assistance. "I'm afraid it's true. Gwaine he saved my life with his magic the day he came to stay with me. And he needed no incantation."

"So, what does that prove?" asked Gwaine.

"It proves that he is indeed Emerys any other magic user must use incantation to perform the simplest task Merlin does not. I have personally felt him using power I have no doubt he is Emerys. Take it from someone raised with magic and its users." Said Mordred then realizing what he just said his eyes shoot to Arthur who just nods.

"Well I'll be damned. Though, that does explain a few things I guess" Gwaine says.

"Well, back to the point of this impromptu gathering Mordred will you contact the Druids and see if they can let Merlin know he's welcome here. Discretely of course?"

"Yes, Of course m'lord right away" answered Mordred.

"Why discretely? If you're going to change the laws why swear us to all this secrecy?" Gwaine asked.

"Well the biggest reason right now is Merlin's safety until we defeat Morgana. He is the only serious threat to her. I learned last night that she is out to assonate him. So far she has been unsuccessful. Due largely to the fact that she does not know he's true identity."

"Oh my god, he's out there alone! We have to find him! Exclaims Gwaine. Arthur nods.

"There is also the fact that it's not going to be that simple to change laws my father has had in place so long. There's going to be more to it than me just issuing a decree. I want Merlin's advice before revealing his secret. Lastly, it's his life and secret it's not my place to reveal it without speaking to him." Arthur finished. "Now Gentlemen, I think we are done here. Yes?"

All three men nod in agreement.

"I will set off to do as you ask Immediately M'lord" said Mordred

"Thank you" says Arthur. Grasping Mordred's forearm.

"Come on Gwaine let's get to that training."

"Oh boy." says Gwaine.

After two days of terrorizing George, want to be knights and destroying training dummies followed by drinking himself to sleep with no word from Mordred. Arthur is in his chambers contemplating what he would do if Merlin never returned. When there is a knock on the door.

Arthur tried to ignore it but it became more insistent with each passing second.

"What is it? Come in" Arthur bellows.

Sir Leon hesitantly opens the door.

"Sire?" "What is it Leon?" Arthur asks.

"Sire I need to talk to you about what the patrols found earlier."

"Morgana?"

"No, sire but—"

"Then deal with it and get out!"

"Yes sire" says Leon bowing and exiting the chamber.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Gwaine decide to consult Gaius.

"Gaius you must have some ideas where he is. I don't know what happened between them. Arthur refuses to speak of it with me." Gwen says. Gaius gives Gwaine a look over Gwen's shoulder. Gwaine just shrugs. "please Gaius" Gwen begs." You must have some idea where we can find Merlin. Arthur hasn't been the same since Merlin left. He refuses to go to council meetings the nobles are starting to talk. He's completely horrible to George. He's a nightmare on the training ground. All the servants are becoming terrified of him. He works himself to exhaustion on the training dummies and whatever poor servants available. He won't listen to patrol reports. I've tried talking to him he won't hear me. When he's not terrorizing the training ground. He's in our chambers just staring out the window and drinking until he passes out. He's been having nightmares. I hear mumbling and calling out to Merlin in his sleep. We have to find Merlin and convince him to come back Arthur needs him."

"I know Gwen" says Gaius "I just don't know…. Well come to think of it there's one place." Gaius says looking meaningfully at Gwaine. "A while back Uther sent Arthur and Merlin to find the last dragon lord Balanor. He was hiding an in a set of caves between Cenred's and Camelot's borders. Balanor died before he could return to Camelot but I remember Merlin saying how much he liked the caves."

"So, you think Merlin might be there?" Gwen asks.

"I do not know. That is why I haven't mentioned it to Arthur. Seeing how upset he is already I don't want to get his hopes up falsely." Answered Gaius.

"I see, but you know where these caves are you could show us on a map?" asked Gwen. Gaius nods and sifting around in the piles of papers strewn about the room he plucks one up and hands it to Gwen. "The caves are marked on there." Gwen beams at Gaius "thank you" she says, giving Gaius a kiss on the cheek.

Then turning on her heel "c'mon Gwaine you and I shall leave right away." Gaius is shocked "Gwen surely you don't need to make the journey yourself?" Gwen looks back over her shoulder. "Yes, I do Arthur is the man I love. Merlin is my best friend. It's very clear that for whatever reason Arthur needs Merlin and so does this kingdom so I have a duty as both wife and queen to try and fix this mess. So if there's a chance that Merlin might be there I'm going." Gwen chuckles ruefully "I can only hope that Merlin will be less stubborn then Arthur."

Gaius just nods with a smile." Than good luck! Your majesty." With that Gwen and Gwaine head off to make preparations for their trip. Just as Gwen and Gwaine were mounting their horses. Mordred comes riding in for a moment Gwaine was relieved to see him until he saw the look of disappointment on his face. Gwaine begged a moment to speak with Mordred. "It's good that you have returned Mordred" was Gwaine's greeting. Shocked by Gwaine's tone Mordred is brought up short. Finally noticing the activity in the courtyard. "What's going on? Are those pyres their building?" Mordred asked. "Yes." Gwaine answers gravely. Mordred eyes go round and shock. "Why are they building pyres?" "Because one of the patrols discovered a druid camp and-"

"Arthur said he wasn't going to allow the raids on the druids anymore!" Mordred said becoming more agitated. "Arthur doesn't know about it. He's pretty much locked himself and his chambers waiting on word from you or any other concerning _Merlin._ He put Leon in charge of the patrols and disciplinary issues. Leon says he tried to speak to the king, but Arthur would not see him. I doubt he told the king what it was about. Now the lords are calling for Leon to follow the law exactly."

Just then Gwen calls to Gwaine to hurry up. Mordred just notices the queen. "Where are you headed?" Asks Mordred "Gaius told Gwen of a place we might find Merlin. She is eager to check it out." Said Gwaine. Mordred nods. "Good luck, I must speak to the king I'm sure he will stop this madness." Gwaine heads out with the queen. While Mordred decides to speak with Leon and then the prisoners before approaching Arthur.

"Excuse me Sir Leon?"

"Yes, Mordred?"

"Well I just returned from an errand for the king and I couldn't help noticing the pyres being built."

"Yes" Leon said regretfully.

"A Druid camp was discovered by one of the patrols this morning. Luckily … I mean unfortunately they all got away except an old woman and a young girl with an injured leg. The old one passed away just a few minutes ago. Gaius said heart attack. Probably the stress of capture. The king told the Lords I was in charge of upholding the laws… They're demanding I do exactly that. I tried to speak to the king; but he … didn't give a chance to explain…"

"I see, may I speak to the prisoner?" Asked Mordred.

"I don't see why not." Says Leon with a shrug.

With a nod Mordred heads to the cells. He thought he might stop breathing as he realizes just who "the girl" is. Mordred Approaches the cell slowly hoping he is mistaken.

"Kara, is that you?" Mordred asked.

The girl jerked and moved toward the bars at the sound of her given name.

"Mordred? Is that you? What are you doing here? We've been so worried about you!" Says the girl. Then she sees his dress. "Oh, Mordred a knight of Camelot. How could you? How could you serve a man that would mindlessly slaughter your people?"

"That was Uther. Arthur is not like that he doesn't want the Druids destroyed. He wants peace with magic and its users." Mordred said.

"Yes, sure he does. That's why our camp was raided by knights of Camelot; and now I'm in here waiting to be executed." Said Kara.

"The raid was a mistake, as is your being in here. Things have been complicated. You'll see I'll speak to the king and he'll free you." Said Mordred.

With that, he turned to go speak with the king.

Mordred knocked on the door to the kings chambers.

Receiving a rather annoyed, "what? Whatever it is it better be important."

"It's Mordred my lord." An answer the chamber door was jerked open and Mordred was pulled inside. Mordred is so shocked at this and by the Kings disheveled appearance. It took him a few minutes to remember why he was there. Before he could say anything Arthur asks. "Did you find him? Do they know where he is?"

"No sire, but I left your message. If their paths cross they have promised to give it to him."

"I see" with those two words Mordred watched as what little excitement there was when he answered the door quickly left Arthur's features.

"My lord?" began Mordred cautiously. "There is another matter of which I feel I must speak to you. Are you aware that there was a raid on a druid camp early this morning?"

"No, I ordered no raid. I told you I was no longer going to uphold that." Said Arthur.

"Well it was not a planned raid. My lord but one of the patrols came upon a druid camp. They all got away except for one young girl. And as you left Sir Leon in charge of upholding the laws exactly; the lords are demanding that the girl be burned." Said Mordred.

"That must've been what Leon was here about earlier. Let me guess this girl has done nothing? Except that she is a druid correct?" said Arthur, with his head in his hands.

"That is correct. My lord according to what both Sir Leon and the girl have told me. In the interest of truth I think I should tell you, the girl is my betrothed." At that Arthur's head snapped up. "Is she now? While then we can't let her burn can we? Gather the lords and council in the chambers and have the girl brought."

"Yes my Lord." Says Mordred with a nod and slight smile.

About 20 minutes later Arthur found himself on his throne in the council chambers. Surrounded by disgruntled lords. Not happy at having been summoned to an unscheduled meeting. They were even less happy as the druid girl was led forward in shackles to stand in front of him. Arthur notices the girl's eyes flitting around the room until she settles on Mordred who was standing off to the right with the rest of the knights. Arthur doesn't fail to notice the looks that pass between them and the slight smile on Mordred's face. Bringing his attention back to the purpose of this gathering. Arthur then looks at the girl she can't be more than seventeen. He just shakes his head.

"What is your name child?"

"Kara"

One of her escort knocks her viciously in the back of the legs forcing her to her knees. "That's Kara your majesty witch! He sneers." Some of the lords cheer.

Arthur bellows. " **THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU ARE RELEAVED OF DUTY DO NOT EVER LET ME SEE ANY OF YOU DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"**

The whole room is stunned silent by their king's outburst. Until the guard in question finally realized just what the kings words meant. Then he starts yelling. "You can't do this to me I'm from a good family. You can't sac me over some witch! Your father would have never stood for this!"

Arthur nods for some other guards to restrain the protesting one. "Two things you need to remember, one I AM NOT MY FATHER! And two I don't need a reason to fire you that's what the **YOUR MAJESTY** means. Now, take him to the cells out of my sight" with that they drug him off.

With that Arthur turns his attention back to the girl.

"Sir Leon"

"Yes Sire?" says Sir Leon stepping forward.

"Is this girl Kara set to be executed?"

"Yes, Sire." Said Leon fidgeting.

"I see and on what grounds?"

"Well sire, she was found in the company of Druids and she has their markings."

"Did she attack you or your men?" asked Arthur.

"Well No Sire…" says Leon.

"She offered you no violence of any kind yet she's scheduled for the pyre? Is that right" asked Arthur.

"Well she is a Druid Sire and the law states that any Druid found in Camelot must be executed."

"So her being a Druid is the sole reason for her imprisonment?"

"Well, yes sire." says Leon this time a little puzzled.

"It's a good thing I'm the king then. Unshackle her. Kara you're free to go!" Arthur says with a smile. As Kara's shackles are removed Arthur raises I hand to silence protests in the room. He steps down from the throne to help her to her feet. Barely hearing what she whispers.

" _I would gladly die in service to my lady. They said kill the servant; but the death of the pretender is so much better. Long live Morgana the rightful heir!"_

Before Arthur could react to her words. He felt the pain of the blade sliding into his flesh…..

Oh! NO! What will happen next?

Thanks for reading as always comments and reviews welcome!

^v^ Ldy. J. ^v^


End file.
